To be Together, Means to Pay Together
by AbusiveCupcake
Summary: Dramione Larry Luna/Harry , Ron bashing intended, Snape will be sorta kind, Summary inside... Read Review please, Rating T/M just in case or certain scenes Ron Evil, Hermione Need of comfort Draco Comfort, Harry Lovesick Luna Normal Luna behavior Oh and Ginny Mega slut
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any characters, the Idea's and situation are based on J.k Rowling's own, but i have twisted them.

Summary- The war is still one going; they are heading back for their seventh year of Hogwarts, The Pov will be Draco or Hermione. Ron bashing will be occurring. Please review and give me idea's of what you think should happen, anything that is ooc will be in (()) also if i write something that is very much incorrect to very important details of the harry potter series then don't hesitate to tell me through reviews ^^ i don't know how far things will go on this so ill put it as an T/M just in case.

Chapter 1

Hermione's Pov

My head girl badge sits on my side board and my new robes i shall wear are hung on the wardrobe door.I finally finish packing all my new books and equipment ready for another year at my second home. I have planned the books I will finish in the library and have already read half of the new books. I am looking forward to seeing Harry and Ron again, and telling the weirdest thing that happened over the holidays.

_I was sitting on a rock, looking out at the sunset; listening to the soft waves crushing against the shore, feeling the salt air cleans my skin. _

"_Hello Granger, didn't know you came to St Ives, thought you would have stayed at home reading all summer" I instantly snap out of my little piece of heaven and turn to see Malfoy stood behind me._

"_Oh, and i thought you would have gone somewhere aboard" i snap back at him, not happy with him destroying my peace._

"_wow, bookworm watch it, i was only trying to be nice, i thought you would have changed, like me, over the summer but i guess you're still a stuck up little know-it-all" he hisses back, before sitting beside me, he stares at me face, i close my eyes not willing to give him the satisfaction of a response. He turns his face to watch what i am, a small boat floating gently with a couple sat together. He turns to face me again, and opens his mouth to speak. _

" _you know, I'm.. I'm So.. Sor.. Sorry for the past few years" he stutters and coughs awkwardly. My mouth falls open in utter shock i just stare at him, his face now facing down, his bare feet shuffling slightly and the three-quarter length jeans/shorts shifting a light more than i thought they would. Wait what the hell he isn't in a suit or fancy clothes, he has __**Muggle **__clothes on, a simple navy polo top with a small logo, which i can't work out._

"_Well? Oh do close your mouth Granger it isn't very lady-like" is snap my mouth shut cough slightly, _

" _Um.. well Thank you, i guess... But um well... what has brought this on?" i choke still completely baffled by the Draco Malfoy ;my tormentor for nearly seven years and complete and utter wanker._

" _Well, Granger, I thought we could start a fresh, Do you want to?" he asks looking up to my eyes, his beautiful grey/blue show his emotions that his face wont. _

_I run a few thoughts over my head, still completely mesmerized by his eyes. Grabbing my Gryffindor courage i stick my hand out towards him. _

" _I'm Hermione Granger, Muggle-born" i added that little nick to test him, the Malfoy i know wouldn't dare touch a 'mudblood'. Taking my hand he shakes it gently._

" _Nice to meet you Hermione, I'm Draco Malfoy ,'Pureblood'" He smiles and we just stare the couple on the boat, that's until i hear the familiar sound of my ringtone, and the vibrating in my pocket. I quickly take it out and see my mum's photo and name pop up. _

"_i have to go, It was nice meeting you Draco" i smile and take a mock curtsy before rushing off to our tent._

Draco's Pov

"Draco!, We are leaving, If you don't come along now you won't get to the platform on time!" My mother shouts up at me, i grab the head boy badge and rush down the stairs, only to face my father.

" your mother is in the car, now I want you to remember you are a soon to be Deatheater. so you better act like one" he growls and me before pushing us forward to the open door of the Rolls-Royce.

Hermione's Pov

My parents drop me off at the platform and i practically skip through the wall, i am instantly greeted by Harry, Ron and the Weasley's.

" oh Hermione dear, how was your holiday? Your looking a little thin my dear. Here take this i packed a few extra small lunches just in case" Mrs. Weasley always greets me the same, over-the-top mother.

" thank you, yes it was fine and i only saw you a couple of weeks ago when i came to stay, and thank you again for the lunch" i smile then turn to the blushing Ronald.

" Mum come on we have to go, Ginny! Let go of Harry he isn't interested" He yells, as Ginny wraps her arms around a very confused Harry. I quickly step in a wrap my arms around him in a strong hug.

"Harry, good to see you, should we go get a compartment before they all get taken and we are stuck with some Slytherins." I laugh then pulls Harry and Ron on to the train, followed by a very angry Ginny. Half way through our journey i change into my Head girl robes and Place the badge onto my left side. Professor McGonagall coughs into the over head microphone.

" Please may the heads and prefects make their ways up to the teachers compartment, Thank you" I excuse myself away from my friends, by flashing my Head girl badge, they congratulate me then go into deep discussion on who the Head Boy might be. I seat myself against the window staring at the vast greenery.

Draco's Pov

The old Batty cow calls for me just as i leave to get changed. I head to a empty compartment and change quickly placing my badge on the left side then head to my next destination. I walk past Potter and Weasley, but no Grange, i wonder if she told them yet. I then wonder where she is but my head is ahead of me. She is most definitely the Head Girl after the first year is was obvious she would get it. Hell right now she could easily be a Professor she knows so much. As i reach the compartment there rests the Head Girl. Hermione.

I slip in and sit on the opposite side against the door. Her once massive of frizz, is now long, wavy and falls over her back. She is sleeping i can tell by the way her head rises and falls with her breathing. Also by the fact i can see her face. Her eyelashes have a light, thin coat of massacre and her lips are slightly pink from lip gloss. She hums every time she breathes out. And with that comes a tap and McGonagall enters along with us.

Hermione's Pov

I must have fallen asleep as i feel a small shake from Draco waking me up.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" i ask before noticing his badge.

"Oh i see" i quickly add before he sits back down as i sit up and push the hair from my face.

"Well then i am glad you two have sat in the same compartment without killing each other" McGonagall chuckles.

"Actually Professor Hermione and I are starting a fresh, we saw each other when we were on holiday a few weeks again and have staying in contact since." Draco explains with a smile on his face, not a smirk or a sneer... a smile.

" That is good to hear, So down to business, as you may know the Head's share a common room, you will have separate dormitories which have been decorated accordingly, you will share a bathroom room, but have ensuite's for night times, The ensuite's have toilets and wash basin, cabinet and mirror. " McGonagall continues explaining, our meetings with the prefects; the patrolling times; and other details. After a hour we head back out a towards our friends.

"Hermione, have you told Potter and Weasley?" Draco asks walking up beside me.

" No i was about to but didn't get time" i reply before heading into my compartment. Draco stares at me then gives a two finger salute before heading to his way. I sit and am faced with two confused teenager boys.

Draco's Pov

I settle down next to Blaise and Pansy, both in deep debate on the party that is going to happen tonight in the ROR.

" so 12pm, ROR bring fire whiskey and invite all the seventh and sixth year Slytherins." Pansy snorts, her hair is dead straight with a number of high lights, she has too much make up on an looks like a Barbie doll. She is cradled by Blaise, Her NEW boyfriend. Everyone knows about them and they have been visiting each other since their parents are having them get married but they are 'taking it slow', even though they slept together the first night they found out.

"Draco, did you hear what i asked?" she snaps at me, so i give her a blank expression.

"Guess not, well are you coming?" she asks again fluttering her eyelashes, she always had a 'thing' for me, who couldn't with my amazing charms and bad-boy attitude.

"Well _Pansy_, I can't i have patrolling to do, there is going to be a few Prefects going around the ROR, till around 1pm so be careful, cause i am not bailing you out of some shit that you get yourself caught up into." I sneer and lift my feet up on the seat, stretching out casually.

"Too bad mate, there's gunna be ALL the hotties, ugh, What was that for Pansy" Blaise moans and places a hand over his gut.

"Your taken, so don't use that language as you know that if i am around there is not 'hotties' because I'm too hot" she snorts then heads to change out of her tight tank top and skinny jeans that don't do her gut any justice.

"Damn she doesn't know HOW wrong she is" I laugh then stop when Blaise hits my arm.

"I know what you mean but don't say it around me, Remember I am her boyfriend" he smiles then starts writing a letter.

Hermione Pov

"Okay spill Hermione, why did Malfoy salute you? And why are we not dragging your hands away from his throat?" Harry asks leaning forward waiting for an answer.

I explain what happened over the summer, trying to ignore Ronald's stupid facial expressions.

" so let me get this straight, you are being friends with the Deatheater Ferret boy, who tormented you throughout your whole time at Hogwarts and he is Head boy" Ronald spits and me.

"Yes, Ronald we have talked for a few weeks now and i have learnt new things about him, like he loves reading as much as me, and he... I can't tell you some things not yet" I whisper the last part. Ron just stares at me as if i swore my head off at him, unlike Harry who smiles and heads off to change into his robes.

"I can't believe you have gone to the dark side" the redhead growls at me.

"What? I haven't done anything all I have done is create a new friend and you have gone all Mr Defensive." I snap back, Luna joins us and sits next to me as light headed looking as ever.

"Hey, have you seen Harry?" she asks, looking straight at me.

"Yer he went to get changed, he will be back soon, What's going on with you two? Heard you spent some time together" I say with a smiles and turn so my back is against the window.

"Well, he started owling me on the first week of the holidays, that's after we talked a lot before then, and well I sorta have always liked him," she continues until Ronald cuts her off.

"I'm going to go get changed" The emotionless tosspot leaves and Luna turns to me a questioning look on her face.

"Well, you going to explain the Grump?" she asks, willing me to explain just with her eyes. I let out a sigh.

"Okay, Draco and I are starting a fresh" she lets out an excited gasp,

"Oh no, not like that, i mean no more fighting and 'mudblood/ferret' just normal neutral conversations, which will be useful because he is Head Boy and I'm Head Girl" she lets out a sad sigh then smiles and congrats me for the Head Girl.

"I have a feeling you and him will get closer" Luna wiggles her eyebrows and giggles before Harry walks in.

"Harry! I missed you" she gasps and hugs him close, he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her cheek before sitting down.

"I'm guessing Ron isn't best pleased" Harry questioned, noticing the lack of his friend's presents.

" Well once you left he flipped at me, and I'm guessing what Luna explained is a understatement." I smirk at him, his arms wrapped around Luna's waist and her back against his chest. All the chosen one can do is blush and hid his face in her long blonde locks.

Draco Pov

I enter the great hall and take my seat next to Theo, Blaise and Pansy, who still is a little touchy. Dumbledore stands up one last time before we can eat.

"May the Head's stay behind so they can be shown their dormitory, and now let the feast being" Even after all these years the feast still seems to create a long lost emotion to stir inside me. I grab a few pieces of chicken, potatoes and all the foods I have missed. I glance over to the Gryffindor table, and search for the Brown frizz mop, then I remember how much she has changed and pick her out easily from behind her figure is curvy and prefect, _wait why am i thinking like this, you are Draco Malfoy not some emotional filled teenager_ but i gotta say the Granger has turned out pretty well. Breaking myself from the thoughts i finish off my plate just as we are dismissed.

I wait till all the students have left then head towards the Headmaster.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, Professor McGonagall has told me that you two are working together, to solve your differences?" he asks whilst walking us up to the dormitory.

"Well, we have buried a hatchet, starting a fresh" Hermione explains, before i can agree with the professor.

"Hello Isabella, These are the two new Heads, Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy, now you two chose a password and get to bed, lesson start in a week so you have plenty time, Miss Granger, to get ahead on your reading as i know you like doing that" the stupid twinkle appears in his eyes before he leaves us stood in front of the portrait of the girl.

"Names please" Isabella asks smiling softly.

"Hermione Granger, and that is Draco Malfoy" the head girl answers and i smile at the portrait giving her my two finger salute.

"Well I am pleased to meet you, Okay chose your password, something unrelated to you and random, it will be changed every month, also inside there is a list of your houses passwords for the year." She continues. I turn to face Hermione.

"How about...Golden Snake?" i ask she turns to me and gives a small nod.

" Good idea, Golden Snake it is" we face to portrait and nod together, thanking her when we enter, allowing ladies first i hear her gasp then myself see why.

Straight ahead of us is a fire place with to flags hanging above if, one Gryffindor and the other Slytherin, there are two couches, again in each of our house colours. There are two doors each with its own sign. One door has a gold HG on it and the other has a silver HB, Hermione instantly runs to her room and i hear a childish giggle and thud, obviously she has jumped onto her bed. I head slowly to mine and see what she means, my trunk is already there and most my stuff is unpacked there is a large four poster bed set off to the side next to one window, a desk and chair are next to a small bookcase which has my school books and photos on, i see another door and guess it's my ensuite. Smiling i head back to the common room and light the fire before grabbing my advanced potions book and start reading.

Hermione's Pov

I run to my room and let out a happy gasp, skipping over to the bed i feel the soft silky, red and gold blanket on my skin, I turning my head i see all my school books and clothes have been placed away and Crookshanks is sleeping on my desk. I change into my pyjamas and head to the main bathroom, with my toothbrush and face wash.

I exit my room to feel the warming heat of the fire and Draco sat reading a school book, he is still in his school robes but his tie is loosened and he is only is his shirt, living in the dungeons must make them sensitive to heat. Then why did he put the fire on? I forget it and continue my normal nightly routine.

Once my face is washed and teeth brushed i head back to my room, Draco is still sat in the same seat, his potions book flopped on his bare belly. Wait bare and he's asleep. I have the urge to run to my room and forget i saw him, but i don't i walk over to him and tap his shoulder, when he doesn't move i poke his cheek, nothing. I do it again, still nothing. I huff under my breath then take his book fold the corner over and place it on the coffee table. Then take my wand and create a glass of ice water. Dripping my finger in i flick a small amount on his skin, yawning i give up and empty the glass on his head.

"FUCK!, GRANGER WHAT THE HELL! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" he screams at me, i quickly, silence him and clear the water away.

" You was going to burn in front of the fire and i did try and wake you up by poking and shaking you, but you didn't answer and I'm tired so good night" i unsilence him the skip of to my room snickering slightly at the huffing and stomping i can hear from a tired Draco Malfoy.

Wrapping myself under my duvet i snuggle down, thinking of the books i will read tomorrow.

Draco's Pov

I wake early, remembering what happened last night. Smiling evilly i sneak into Hermione's room, she's still asleep her face down and hair in a mass of curls. I hold my breath and run at her bed jumping high and landing on her yelling loudly.

"AHHH! Fucking hell, i was sleeping!" she screams and punches my arm hard. I pull a hurt face and rub my arm.

"That was pay back" i smile then skip out her room, to the bathroom. I throw off my clothes and slide under the shower. I slide out after 20 minutes and reach for my towel. But only find my robe, i sigh and wrap it around me. I leave the bathroom to come face to face with a frizzy mop.

"You finally done i see" i member comes from underneath the mop.

"Um, Yer, can you actually see?" i laugh and part her hair like curtains. Her brown orbs glare at me then she smiles and brushes past to wash. I finish dressing in a shirt and trousers, then head down to the hall for breakfast.

Hermione's Pov

The shower refreshes me i head back to my room and using a simple spell, have my hair dried and up in a messy bun in seconds. I throw on a pair of skinny jeans, and All-Saints t-shirt, and then go off to breakfast. Harry, Luna and Ronald sit in our usual spots, with Neville and Seamus.

"Morning, Got any plans?" i ask a cheerfully as i can with Ron glaring at me.

"Well, me and Harry were thinking about going to the Black lake, but we really want to see your common room" Luna squeaks and pulls a puppy eye look at me.

"Yer that's fine, When do you want to see it?" i ask, excited to have the first guest.

"How about now, we can always ask the house elves to bring up some food"

"Sure, let's go" i grab a piece of toast and Harry and Luna follow me out, Soon after Ronald joins us.

"Golden Snake" i whisper and Isabella opens the door.

"Wow, Your living the high life" Harry gasps and sits down in the red and gold chair, Luna places herself on his lap and Ronald stands behind the sofa, whilst I sit myself down.

"Yer, it's not that bad, oh i didn't tell you... i 'pranked' Draco" i giggle then explain the night before.

"Nice one 'Mione, So your still being nice to him?" Harry asks,

"Yer, only thing when it comes to pranking him, he got me back this morning" i huff, acting grumpy then smile and explain how he woke me up.

"'Mione, can you show me your room, I'm guessing Harry will call the house elves, whilst we are gone" Luna asks, obviously wanting to ask questions that will embarrass the boys. I nod my head and we go to my room, i put a silencing charm on the door.

"He likes you" Luna giggles and plonks herself on the red and gold love seat.

"Who?" i ask dumbly hoping that it's not who i think it is.

"Draco, Wait let me explain how i came to this" she cuts me off, " okay, he lets you sorta get away with a prank, then get's you back and what happened in with the bathroom is another thing" she smiles.

"Luna i told you not to use Occlumency on me, i would have told you anyhow, there is no way in hell does he like me" i huff and sit on my bed.

"Oh, Hermione you may know a lot about spells and stuff, but when it comes to boys you know nothing." She points her finger at me like a Professor. I smile at her then throw a gold pillow at her face, which in turn starts a massive pillow war. Harry walks in to check on us and gets four pillows to his face then decides to join us. In the end i win with only 12 hits to my person, Luna gets hit 24 times and Harry who was our main target has an uncountable amount. We head down when we hear voices raging.

Draco's Pov

I walk into my common room after breakfast, Hermione must have brought in a few friends because potter is walking into her room and i see pillows flying around. I notice a few snacks on the table, Weasley munching on an apple biscuit.

"Why aren't you throwing pillows with the rest of your group Weasley?" i ask, he whirls his head around with a red face,

"YOU, You _stole _Hermione, somehow, you must have put her under the Imperius curse or spiked her drink. The 'Mione i know would never just become 'friends' with a git like you" he snarls, standing face to face with me i notice how much more muscular he is compared to me, i guess the beats Lucius gives me affects more than just my behaviour.

" I haven't 'stolen' Hermione, and we are not friends, but one day i hope we are, all we are doing is starting a fresh which was my idea as i knew it would be hard if we hated each other's guts whilst having to share quarters" i explain keeping a cool head.

"No i know why you have done this it's because you just want to use her to find out our secrets or break her so we seem useless, well get it straight Malfoy, we don't need Hermione to kill Voldemort we can kill him without her, we are men she is just a little bookworm girl, Yer she has been useful when it comes to knowledge but come off it do you really think she could be any help on the battle field?" Weasley shouts, i hear a loud gasp and look behind Ron to see Hermione, her face growing red and eyes starting to tear.

"How dare you Ronald, after all i have done, all the shit i have put up with, you want to know something, Draco has written to me the holidays EVERYDAY but you, only wrote 6 times, Yes that's right, we have talked , No he isn't trying to take advantage of me like you did, i want you to leave right now before i flip and hex your bollocks off." She screams. He stares down at the little witch she may have grown but she is still a lot shorter than him. I can feel the magic crackling in the air, and no doubt it is coming from Hermione.

Then the unthinkable happens, _Slap _Hermione falls to the ground covering her cheek, a few tears falling from her eyes, Luna runs over to her whilst, Potter stands there in shock. The raging witch lifts her head and glares straight at the red-head. He whirls around to face me once more.

"This is all your fault." He growls, then i flip, next thing i know he is on the floor knocked out and a stinging sensation is running over my clenched fist. I walk over to the girls as does Potter, i take Hermione's hand and sit her down, before turning to Potter.

"Go get McGonagall, and Pomfrey i will wait here and tie Weasley up" he gives me a nod then rushes out the room.

" 'Mione?, you okay?" i ask holding her arm with her head lowered so her face can't be seen, Luna rubs her back , looking at me turning to read me. The girl shakes her head, and cuddles into me, i stiffen from the contact but mostly from the confusion of why she is doing this.

"He doesn't want us to starts a fresh because he thinks that i will turn change for the worse" Hermione mumbles her face pressed against my chest, i bring my hands up to where Luna's were and rub her back gently.

"No 'Mione, it's because he knows that you could kick his arse and he thinks if you and me are friends then you will turn dark and then he will lose." She looks up at me, her cheek is swollen and her eyes red and puffy, she looks at me curiously.

"Friends?" she asks i bite my lip and nod, she nestles her head back into my chest and i feel the tears soak my shirt. I take my wand still holding her and bound the unconscious twat, just as i have done this Harry returns, along with Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall and Strangely Professed Snape.

"Mr Malfoy, may i check her over please?" Pomfrey asks, and takes Hermione off of me onto another sofa, she lifts her chin to see the bruised red skin, puffy eyes.

"Oh, dear child, did he do this to you" she asks, even though she knows the answer to the question.

They head off to Hermione's room along with Luna to sort the girl out.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter would you care to explain fully what happened." McGonagall asks, sitting down on a sofa and Snape stands near.

"Well..." Potter starts, he explains what happened before i came in, and then i continue up to the point when Weasley started the argument. When we mention about me hitting Weasley square in the face, Snape lets out a smirk but quickly stops when McGonagall glares at him. I turn my head around when i hear Weasley start to wake.

"Guess i didn't hit him hard enough" i smirk, before Snape hits me on the back of the head.

"Ouch, what was..."

"No need to be rude, Malfoy" Snape sneers, and turns to the other Professor.

"What are we going to do with Mr Weasley?" He asks.

"Well for starters i am going to clean his bloody nose up!" Pomfrey suggests, i turn with a question on my face.

"She is fine, Miss Lovegood is with her, No you can't go in as she is sleeping, I checked over her in case of any other injuries, she has a sprained wrist, luckily not her writing one and a broken rib, but that injure was not from Mr Weasley, as the bone was almost healed, i say it's from around 4 weeks or so." She explains, whilst cleaning away the blood and straightening the red-head's nose.

"Well i suggest the no points shall be taken but Mr Weasley will have 8 weeks detention with you Severus, and Mr Malfoy will have 4 days detention with me, for hitting another student." She explains as my jaw drops.

"Professor, Can he be also banned from here for Hermione's and Malfoy's safety?" Potter asks.

"Of course Mr Potter, i will tell Isabella as we leave." McGonagall smiles then levitates Weasley out the common room followed by Pomfrey and Snape.

"Damn, Ron has gone mental" Harry finally says once they leave.

" i think i will go check on Hermione, Do you want me to get Luna for you?" i ask heading to the Head Girl's room.

" Yer ta, it's about time we went to Black Lake" he smiles as i enter the room.

**A/N well that was the first chapter ^.^ hope you liked it took me long enough, please review tell me anything if it was too long do say, ohhhh i'm so excited. Please Review ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Draco's Pov

I open the door slowly and the blonde haired witch lifts her head slightly. I give her a nod and she understands that she is wanted elsewhere.

"Thank you" i whisper, Luna pats my shoulder and hooks her eyes with mine.

"She needs a pain relief potion every hour so in 30 give it to her, and also rub the lotion that's on her bed-side table on her cheek for the bruises" then she leaves. I walk over to the sleeping beauty. Wait did i just say that ... no wait i did damn, what has she done to me. She lies on her back, obviously out-cold from dreamless sleeping potion. Her hair falls over her pillow framing her face, Pomfrey has done well to clean her up but missed a few spots of makeup on her chin.

Grabbing a tissue i wipe away the last of the makeup and check the time. 15 minutes before her potion is due. Wait it's been 15 minutes? I sit down on the chair next to her and get the potion ready. Once that's done i check the time again and it's dead one hour, so i levitate her into a sitting position the pure the liquid down her throat, once done i place her back down and take her hand in mine. I drift off to sleep but have a shocking alarm set so every hour i got a sharp electric shock to wake up and give Hermione her potion.

I wake as the shock hits me i have the amount already poured and simply pour it down her throat. I then prepare the next amount. Before i hear a cough behind me i jump and turn to see Snape, McGonagall and Pomfrey stood behind me.

"I see you are taking good care of Miss Granger, Thank you" Pomfrey smiles then shoos out the room so she can sort out Hermione's ribs.

"Draco we know you care about her, but you are going to get yourself and her in a very dangerous predicament. You need to stop caring about you" Snape explains, seeing the concern in my face. I open my mouth to protest but he cuts me off.

"You can't hid your feelings you're like an open book" he smiles, i put up my walls and his face drops.

" I don't care and i don't think Hermione would if she knew how i felt" i murmur, hopefully low enough for them not to here.

"Draco?" a small voice asks, i turn to see Hermione stood leaning against her door frame, to weak to stand alone, the mid-witch tries to get her back in her bed but the stubborn brunette, wont move. I walk over to her and take her back to her bed, sitting in the chair next to her i brush my hand over my cheek.

The Professors stand in the doorway watching but i ignore them, i place a kiss on Hermione's forehead and make her take another potion. She falls back into a dreamless sleep and i watch her. Snape puts a hand on my shoulder and tries to move me so we can talk but i explain i wish to stay here and help her. I tell i feel the way he felt about Lily Potter, immediately he puts his walls up and leave understanding my feelings that have finally taken control of my body.

"Mr Malfoy, You must promise not to hurt her, she isn't as strong as she thinks." McGonagall finally says.

"I would never hurt, Mia, Never" i repeat and place another kiss on her forehead before resting my head on the side of her bed.

Hermione's Pov

I wake and turn onto my side, i try to sit up but a arm hold me down slightly, i lift my head to find Draco's arm on me, he has his head resting on the side of the bed . i lift his arm up and slide out of my bed, heading to the bathroom i take a long soak in the bath. When i return Draco is still sleeping, i grab a t shirt and pair of trousers heading to my ensuite. Changing slowly as not to hurt my cheek, i see it is healing well, and also notice that my ribs are fully healed. _Thank god no one has asked questions_. Just as that thought crosses my mind i here a knock then unlock my door, Draco stands there smiling a=down at me.

"Morning bookworm" he laughs and hugs me gentle.

"Ronald has been banned from here and has weeks of detentions with Snape, but i still didn't get off lightly got a detention with McGonagall" he huffs then lets me go.

"That's okay, thank you for giving him a good punch to the face, he needed his ego rebooted" i smile and head into my room, sitting on the sofa, just ask Dobby pop's in.

"Hermione Granger, Dobby is glad to see you are feeling better, Harry Potter said you will be awake so i was to bring you some food, Dobby will be back in a pop" the happy elf explains, then pops off and returns with a tray full of food and drink.

"Thank you Dobby, Also can you thank Harry for me" i give him a hug then he disappears. I grab a piece of toast, some bacon , two muffins, a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee.

"Whoa, whose a hungry girl" Draco laughs then piles food onto his plate.

"You can' talk" i laugh as his mountain of food almost falls onto the floor.

"I'm a guy it doesn't matter how much i eat anyways girls like guys who like food" he smirks. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"is that some kind of sexist females stay in the kitchen joke?" i laugh and set my plate down on the table in the common room.

"Maybe what you going to do about it 'Mione?" he smiles, i look at his face as he uses my nickname. Before tucking into a piece of bacon.

"Oh, Mia i have to go see Professor Snape and the old coot himself, i will be back in an hour tops" he smiles and kisses my forehead. I drop my jaw at what he does, then he leaves just as Luna walks in.

"Told you so 'Mione" she laughs and closes my mouth. I smile at her.

"Still weird, though it's nice not being called, mudblood but still strange." I smile and eat some toast.

"Hungry?" i ask pointing to the tray which still has a lot of food on it.

"No, but i'll have a little" she takes a bacon sandwich, and cup of tea.

She fills me in on what has happened, Ron got a letter from Mrs Weasley.

Earlier that morning

_Luna sits next to Harry who is eating a bowl of porridge, every year he eats the same breakfast for 3weeks to get the weight back on. Harry's owl drops in with the news paper, Her's brings a letter from her father and Ron's drops a letter on the floor behind him and rushes away. _

_Most the Gryffindor table turns to see Ron pick up his letter._

"_Damn, Ginny did you tell her" he yells at his sister._

"_No, McGonagall did, open it" she smirks, Carefully her opens the tab of the letter._

"_RONALD WEASELY HOW DARE YOU HIT HERMIONE! YOU WILL BE APOLOGISING TO HER, IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE SCHOOL, AND YOUR WAND SHALL BE TAKEN FROM YOU ONLY FOR USE IN LESSONS! HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK YOU COULD DO SUCH A THING AND GET AWAY WITH IT LIGHTLY, YOUR LUCKY ITS ME WRITING THIS YOUR FATHER IS FURIOUS. WE ARE SO EMBRASSED TO CALL YOU OUR SON" The once finished Ron runs out the room before the room erupts with laughter, chatter and 3 confused faces. _

"_Why do you think he ran off?" Harry asks._

Present time

"Wow, has anyone seen him since, because i just don't feel safe around him" i whisper Luna places a hand on my arm.

"He's in the ROR, i was walking around and saw him enter there with Lavender" after i while, i laugh and Luna does the same.

" i always knew he would screw her, oh i was thinking about planning a ball, like a welcome back ball, and because it's still warm we could have it outside" i smile then we go into a deep discussion about it.

Draco's Pov

I reach the Headmaster's stair way.

"Chocolate frogs" i say and head up stairs. I knock on the door and Snape open it.

"Ah, Draco you wanted to speak?" the headmaster asks, before i open my mouth.

"Yes sir, you see i want to be in the Order, i am not a Deatheater and i will never be one." I stand my back straight showing i have no fear of what might happen.

"Sit" i seat myself on the chair opposite and Snape takes the other.

"You do know if your father found out he would kill you" the Potions master explains, turning to him with no fear again.

"I do not care about Lucius, for all i care he can go fuck himself, Do pardon my French Professor" i quickly add when the headmaster's eyebrows rise slightly.

"that's fine Draco, i will talk with the other order members and see to it that you are protected, just in case and that they know you are with us. But remember what will happen when your father finds out." He warns me, " not just what will happy to you but those closest" obviously Snape or cat-face couldn't keep their gobs shut about Hermione.

"Draco, if you are going to say things about teachers then at least put your barriers up so we can't read them" Snape adds slyly. I quickly put them up and leave one image available a message, Slimy git. Smirking i quickly leave the room and head back to my dorm.

Walking down the corridor, i see Brown and Weasley leaving the ROR, her skirt is twisted and blouse buttoned crookedly. Weasley smirks and twists her skirt back round, then pulls her back into the ROR. I smirk he knows how to look after himself. I continue back when black smoke bursts through the window. Glass shatters and i fall back on to cutting my hands.

"Draco, my boy we over heard a little conversation, heard that you aren't going to be with us, that your WITH A MUDBLOOD" Lucius shouts and grabs my hair i reach for my wand but Bellatrix takes it off me.

"You weren't going to use that on us was you, Drackie boy?" she mocks then kicks my knee so i fall downwards, still whilst Lucius hold m upwards. Greyback appears next to Bella and goes to grab me but Lucius stops him.

"Remember we are only teaching him a lesson, not destroying him yet" he growls and throws my face first onto the glass, blood streams down my face, pushing myself upwards and flipping round , i face the three Deatheaters. I get up as the first punch is thrown by Greyback. My head hits the wall with a spine chilling crack, warm liquid flows down my back, my _father_ walks over to me his wand raised and hits me with the first of many Crucios.

Hermione's Pov

Luna and i decide it's time we went to find Draco. We go to the Headmaster's Office.

"Have you seen Draco, he said he would be back in an hour and he's been gone for nearly two" i ask, ignoring Snape who is twirling his wand. He stops when i say about the time. I turn my head when the Professor runs from the room, as the door is about to close i hear a high screaming voice.

"HEADMASTER! DEATHEATERS! THEY ARE IN THE SCHOOL!" a third year Gryffindor girl screams, i run down to see her she is ghostly white.

"Where are they?" i ask holding her shoulders. She points down the hall.

"Near the common room" my brain clicks, that's near my room.

"Luna, come on and make sure you have spells, hexes and curses running through your head" i pull her down the hall, we take out our wands and sprint after the Professor.

Draco's Pov

The fourth Crucio stops but my body feels like it hasn't, the bastard father of mine stand above me Bellatrix and Greyback nearby, each with a student in their arms. Bella has a Fourth year Ravenclaw; his eyes are shut tightly as she holds his black hair in her hand. Greyback has a tiny first year Hufflepuff girl, she puts up a fight, already Greyback has a number of small cuts on his face from where she has almost done a flip and kicked him.

"If you can't even keep a first year, let alone a Hufflepuff still and quiet then you have no use to the Dark Lord" Bellatrix snarls.

"she has spirit, if i was allowed i would break it but alas i'm not, which is lucky for her" he runs a hand over the body of the girl, i see her eyes grow wide and she brings her elbow forward. Pushing it back sharply hitting Greyback's groin. He howls in pain and lets the child go she rushes off down the hall, running as fast as her legs can carry her. Reaching her wand she turns to face Bellatrix. But turns to late

"Avada Kedavra" Bellatrix shouts, the small girl falls to the ground dead.

"Stupid Child" Lucius laughs then turns back to me.

"it's your fault you know, if hadn't of changed side's then that girl would have been alive" he spat, lifting my head ignoring the pain i speak most likely the final words i will veer say.

"I didn't ask you to take her hostage, i didn't make her own Greyback, i didn't make Bitchy Bellatrix kill her, all i did was walk down a corridor change my life then walk again. You did this because you chose to follow the losing side, Harry is going to win and i'm going to marry Hermione, because i love her" i smile at the last part and slowly stand.

"So _father_ what are you going to do about it?" i ask, he lifts his wand the curse about to roll of his tongue.

"Expelliairmus!" "Stupefy!"

Two spells fly one hitting Lucius and the other hitting Bella, both go flying backwards. Hermione and Luna stand next to Snape, they have their wands raised but he doesn't.

The Gryffindor boy ducked and has run towards them Snape takes him and stand into front to protect him. Hermione raised her wand again at Greyback, only seconds after hitting Lucius.

"Sectumsempra!" the potion masters' eyes almost fall out of his head, _how did she know that spell_. Running to Draco she throws a body bind spell towards Lucius but he disapperates, with Greyback and Bellatrix, before it hits him.

"Shit, Draco let's get you to Madam Pomfrey." She breathes, whispering a spell she levitates me out the way.

"Miss Granger i know this isn't really the time, but how do you know that spell?" Snape asks, walking along side her with Luna on the other side.

"I read it in a book Harry had" she answers without thinking.

"That's how he was good at potions!" he gasps but stops when she glares at him.

Once in the hospital wing, Hermione shouts out.

"Madam Pomfrey! Please there was an attack, Deatheaters, one student dead, another injured and another in shock" she explains as the mid-witch appears.

"Oh crumbs, get him on that bed, it's good to see you up Hermione, your cheek is better" she rushes to the cabinet and grabs potions. Un corking a few she pours the liquid down my throat then the world around me goes fuzzy and i black out.

Hermione's Pov

I hold Draco's hand as he falls asleep, Pomfrey cleans away the blood, and fixes his broken nose and leg. I help her pour the disguising potions down his throat then set him down.

"he won't be up for a couple days" she explain, "but you are welcome to stay, however i think you should go with Professor Snape to sort out the two other students." I turn to see Snape, holding the dead student and the other gripping his cloak. Getting up i wrap an arm around the young boy and walk him onto a bed, lying him down and quickly give him a dreamless sleep potion. Before returning to the dead girl.

"What is going to happen?" i ask Snape who places her on another bed and pulls a divider or two around her.

"Her parents will be informed and a funeral will take place soon" he replies, it's the first time i have seen him this emotional.

"i heard what Draco said to his father, that's why he was here, because of me" i whisper leaving the girl's side and sitting back next to Draco.

"it's not your fault, it's only theirs" i turn to face him, he actually cares.

"Professor no offence, but this is really strange" i laugh.

"What is?" he looks at me as if i just said i was the tooth fairy.

"You being nice, seriously you 'hate' me and have made my potions life hell and now your being sympathetic, it's just strange" i look at him and the explanation definitely sinks in.

"So would me rather say, stop acting like this or i will take away 200 house points? Granger i may be the nasty potions teacher, but i really do care" his places a hand on my shoulder and pats it.

"May i ask something?" he removes his hand and tries to use Occlumency on me but i'm way ahead i haven't taken down my guard since Luna was being nosey.

"yes?" i watch him breathe gently then look straight into my eyes,

"How did you get the broken ribs?" i stiffen at the question, as the memory floods back into my mind, stupidly dropping my guard. I curse when i remember my mistake and put them back up.

"This is serious Miss Granger, you need to tell someone, and if you don't i will" he puts emphasis on the last part. i stay quiet, and he knows i am not going to talk anymore so leaves me and Draco alone.

People come and go, the boy wakes and leaves, the girls is taken away and the funeral comes and goes, i don't leave Draco's side for the entire time, a whole 3 days, i remember schools starts tomorrow, and read by his side, getting ahead of everyone. I had read all these books already and mastered a few spells and potions, but many i still need extra practice. That night i head to my dorm for the first time, Luna and Harry are sat in there by the fire and Dumbledore is with them.

"Miss Granger, we didn't think you would come back tonight" he says, and eats a lemon drop.

"I need to get ready for tomorrow, i must go to lessons, Now if you don't mind Headmaster i will be heading to my room." I walk off not waiting for a response, and then hear the door close think the coast is clear i go with my night clothes, towel and toiletries towards the bathroom for a lovely bath.

"'Mione, You okay?" Luna asks, giving me a hug.

"A few days ago, Draco almost died, and another student did, also i find out that it is practically my fault and ..." my memories flood my mind again, and the tears start to flow.

"Snape told Dumbledore about your ribs, 'Mione, you could have told us, he can't hurt you now" she hugs me tighter but the tears stop.

"He told Dumbledore!" i scream and push her away running off to the bathroom and locking the door, magically so they can't get to me. Running the bath , i strip my clothes and throw them on the floor then jump into the bath. That slimy git had no right to tell the Headmaster my personal life. He had no right to poke around my head and take the information he wanted. No right what so ever.

I dunk my head under the water and then come up, the memory still stained into my head.

_I run back to the tent, to face my parents._

"_Where was you, we called you 5 minutes ago!" mother screams._

"_Put a silencing spell around the tent, Now" my father commands, i do as i am told. Before he grabs my hair._

"_Now where was you?" he asks feeling his hot breath on my neck i shiver then regret the movement. He punches my side, i let out painfully gasp, quickly grab my breath._

"_I was on the beach, i made sure i wasn't out of the area you told me to go out of, i promise" i beg hoping that's the only pain i will feel tonight._

"_i smell cologne, who was you with?" mother screams and slaps my across the face_

"_i was sat down on the log, and Draco a boy from school came and started talking to me, we were just talking he sat on the log as well, then i got your phone call and ran back here i promise that's the truth" my voice becomes rushed and croaky._

"_Draco? Draco Malfoy? That's the one who hates mudbloods like you!" my mother screams._

"_You are an embarrassment to us, do you know how hard it is to lie to everyone because of the freak you are! Before you we had prefect lives we were perfect now we can't even take you on holiday without you ruining it for us!" my father roars then throws me on the floor, i turn around to face him and see my wand is a few metres from me. He raises his hand and brings it down hard on my chest, then head then arms._

I gasp for air and try to remove the dirt from me. I get out and dry myself off, using my wand dry and plait my hair then dress and quickly head out the door, only to be confronted with Harry, Luna Snape and McGonagall.

"Please may i get through, i need to sleep, Harry Luna you should be sleeping as well we have classes tomorrow." I put on a brave face and voice, really wishing my eyes weren't red and puffy.

"Hermione, you have been crying." Harry points out, i glare at him and push past them all.

"I simply got soap in my eyes, now if you would leave me be i will be sleeping." I slam my door shut and fall face first onto my bed, not caring about the duvet, i fall asleep instantly whilst muffled voices speak outside my door.

Draco's Pov

I wake to find i am alone. I sit up feeling no pain and rub my eyes, looking around there isn't a single soul around, my wand i on the table next to me i grab it and summon a parchment, quill, ink and my watch. 8:30 am Monday morning. I have lessons i write a note to Pomfrey saying i have gone for a wash and get dressed for school, i take with me pain relief potion and two other bottle. Writing this down on the note too so she doesn't worry. I put it on my bed and walk off down the hall.

Hermione would be getting up soon she should already be up. I enter the common room, to find Snape, Harry, Luna and McGonagall.

"Mr Malfoy, why are you out of the hospital wing, has Poppy excused you?" McGonagall asks, i huff and enter my room, getting my toiletries and going for a shower. Once down i head back to my room where they all stand, waiting for me.

"Geez, can't a guy get ready without being stalked?" i growl angrily.

"Draco, Hermione is still asleep, she locked her door magically and i don't know any spells that can unlock it, also the Professors can't unlock it because it won't let them in, can you try?" Harry asks, it surprises me that he used my first name other then the fact he is asking for help.

"well i would but i need to get dressed, so give me a second." I grab my uniform and head to my ensuite. Changing fast i take my wand and go to Hermione's door. Taking the handle i twist it slowly and the door opens.

"See not that hard" i mock. They don't seem surprised.

"Can you go wake her, please" Luna asks, cheeky blonde, i nod and enter her room, just as i do that her alarm goes off. Oh no it's one of them ones that won't shut up till the own gets out of bed. She lies face down on top of the duvet i hear a mumbled. "please shut up" but and grumpy huff, before she lifts her head grabs her the alarm and throws it towards the door, where i am stood. I duck quickly and it smashes to little pieces, still making the annoying noise. I hear Luna gasp and Snape snicker outside.

I huff at her then walk over cautiously. Poking her arm i take a step back quickly. Nothing. I flick her head and repeat the movement. Nothing. Taking in a deep breath i shout loudly at her, regretting it when her wand is pointed at me, the owner a frizz mop that covers her whole face, and i'm on the ground gagged and bound by ropes.

"Uh-nmi-e" i muffle she rubs her eyes and removes the hair before laughing her head off, there's a knock on her door she unlocks it and the rest enter, looking at me then at the laughing witch. Then they two burst out laughing. I scowl at her then she unties and ungags me.

"Isn't that a nice thing to do to the one whose getting you up for lessons" i huff, she looks at me with a massive smile on her face.

"first i have a alarm clock thrown at my face then i'm gagged and bound whilst everyone else pisses themselves laughing" she gets up, her wild hair everywhere, and hugs me softly.

"thank you for waking me, but can you all go out so i can get ready?" she asks, but doesn't really ask she tells us to.

Hermione's Pov

Once dressed i sort out my mop and put small amount of makeup on, straightening my badge i grab my bag and books that i need and head out to see only Draco, and the Professor's left.

"Miss Granger, we need to talk about your situation" McGonagall explains, completely ruining my mood. So i decide to play dumb.

"I don't know what you are talking about Professor now i must be going, i need some breakfast before i head to Potions" i rush off before they answer, Draco soon enough catches up with me, then walks ahead to his table whilst i pick out Harry and Luna.

"Morning 'Mione" Luna practically sings.

"Morning" i reply before eating some pancakes.

"That's was so funny what happened with Draco this morning" Harry adds, then suddenly everyone around us is interested to what happened between me and the Prince of Slytherin. Harry goes ahead and tells them and everyone looks from Draco to me then Harry before bursting out in laughter.

I turn to Draco with a sympathetic look and he glances back understanding. I look at my watch.

"Time to go, Potion's with Slytherins" i explain and Harry follows after.

I enter Snape's classroom and half the group are there, Harry and i sit in are normal spaces in the middle of the classroom. Draco enter shortly after and some hushed whispers break out amongst the Gryffindors.

Some point at me then Draco, and others just stare at him. I turn to Harry glare at him.

"You shouldn't have told everyone" i say opening my potions book as Snape enters.

"Sorry" he replies whilst opening his own.

"We will be starting on a medium difficulty potion, and this will be done in pairs. I have picked those pairs so listen up."

"Potter and Zambini"

"Parkinson and Weasley"

"Malfoy and Granger" and few whispers break at this point when i move to sit next to Draco. Once the rest have been called Draco grabs the ingredients and i measure them, we finish first and hand it to Snape, who watches us with a smirk on his face.

"Once done you are dismissed" he calls out and i leave, followed by Draco, Weasley and Parkinson.

"Oi mudblood, is it true what you did to Ferret boy?" Weasley calls after me as i wait for Harry, along with Draco.

"What did she do to my Drakie poo?" Pansy asks, holding onto his arm, glaring at me.

"What did you just call me?" i growl, Draco pushes Pansy away and takes my arm.

"Mia, Don't do it" he whispers and tries to pulls me down the corridor. I stand my ground, reaching my hand into me robe and taking my wand, i lift it slowly pointing it at him, and the snobby red-head mirrors my movements.

"Oh, Mudblood you don't know how long i have wanted to do this" he snarls. Pansy grabs Draco's arm again trying to pull him over to her.

"Pansy let go!" he growls, "I am not yours! Seriously leave me alone" the slut looks hurt and stands next to Weasley her own wand raised.

"This is your fault, so I'm siding with Ron now." She snarls and fling a curse at me, Draco deflects it whilst i send a binding one at her, she too deflects. Ron sends a hex at me, hitting me square in the chest; i fly backwards hitting the wall.

"Did i hurt the icky iddy ibdy mudblood" he mocks, before a ball shrinking hex flies out of Draco's wand and hits Weasley, who lets out a high screech. Snape rushes out his room, just as i send a hex and Pansy which misses and her hex hits me and Draco, Ron is rolling on the floor in pain and Draco and i are blasted against the wall. I look up and see blood from where we both have hit it.

The professor body binds Ron and Pansy silencing them both then get's Harry to go fetch Pomfrey.

Half an hour later, me Draco and Ron are all in the hospital wing, i am with Draco on one side and Ron is body binded down on the other.

"How did Mr Weasley get his wand back?" I hear McGonagall ask the Headmaster, they stand near us but not to close, i lay on my stomach so the back of my head can be healed but Draco is sitting up twirling his wand in his hand, glaring at Weasley.

Harry, Luna and Ginny all rush in to the hospital. Harry and Luna come over to us and sit near me, asking what happened whilst Ginny rushes to her brother, fusing over him. She turns and stomps over to me.

"You little bitch! How fucking dare attack my family, just because you where beaten by yours doesn't mean you can beat mine" she pulls out her wand and hurls me over her head at the teachers. I brace myself to hit the wall but open my eyes to see i am floating just in front of Snape, he puts me back onto the hospital bed, then stuns Ginny and she is carried to the Headmaster's office.

"i think i have done enough flying for a life time" i mumble and Harry, Luna and Draco laugh.

"Actually Granger that is what you have to do." Snape explains, we look at him very much confused.

"You did pull your wand out first, even though Miss Parkinson throw the first spell, you all will have detention, you and Mr Malfoy will clean every window on the West tower, and will have to use brooms to do so." He smirks as my face drops. I have never liked flying and don't wish to start.

"however you can use magic to clean them, Oh also Mr Malfoy, you have to regrow Mr Weasley's... well you know as the caster of that spell is the only one who can undo it, but you can wait till your detention is over to do that" he winks then leaves, Harry and Luna turn to Draco who is pissing himself laughing as am i.

"Drake used a Shrinking spell on Ronald's balls" i explain and their eyes start to water from laughing too much.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Draco's Pov

Hermione's injures where slightly worse than mine so i left within a couple hours, she had to stay overnight much to her disagreement. Harry and Luna ask to stay with me in my common room, i give them some blankets and we settle down by the fire. Within an hour or two we fall asleep.

I am wakened by Harry, and Luna is next.

"We need to get to Hermione, vision, Deatheaters, she nearly dies" Harry explains whilst grabbing his wand and running out the common room followed by his girlfriend and me.

Hermione's Pov

"Look, She's waking up"

"Good let the fun begin" i rub my eyes and reach for my wand, before i am knocked from my bed and fall back down on the hard floor.

"ugh" i mutter and try to find my wand, it lies a few feet from me, i reach for it with my left arm. As i grab it a foot crushes my arm with a crunch and snap. I let out a wailing cry and try to budge the foot before another kicks my face. the iron taste floods my mouth, i go to spit it out but someone pulls my head up by my hair.

"Hello again Mudblood, pay-back time for before" Bellatrix smiles at me, i gather all the blood in my mouth and spit it at her face, she backs off of me screaming and cursing get up and run to the door but as i reach it Greyback turns the corner and grabs my throat.

"Can i have some fun Please Lucius?" He ask running his other hand over my body. I growl low at him and try to kick him.

"No, wait till after I am done with her" the witch Screams, she runs over to me and digs her nails into my arm, i squeal and try to run but she back hands my face, sending me to the floor. I try to get up but she pins me down and stretches out my left arm, i scream from the pain where she is moving the broken bones.

"I am going to mark you for the mudblood you really are" she laughs over my ear , her teeth cut through the flesh of my ear, i let out a howling cry for help, but no one comes. She sits up and takes out her wand, i fear she will kill me but that isn't any fun to the sick bitch. She whispers a carnation, that i don't recognise, then leans of my arm.

I let out an ear shattering scream as she starts craving into my arm, not only that but several points over my body have the same murderous feeling, i scream as she bites my arm whilst doing this and i feel the pain everywhere, i kick my legs and try to push her off with my other arm but Grey back stand on my other arm breaking them bones too.

Draco's Pov

We run as fast as we can, Harry makes us get the Professors, when we see Pomfrey out cold on the floor. Along with the Professors, Harry, Luna and i run towards the hospital wing, we all pull to a halt when we hear a blood curdling scream.

"Bellatrix" i whisper then rush off, but am stopped by Harry.

"Let go" i growl.

"if you go all hero then she will die, they killed one student already you really think they won't kill her, to them she is a ... a..." i know what he is trying to say but i need to save her.

"We have to go NOW!" i scream and we head off

Hermione's Pov

All over my skin, blood pours from the word that has haunted me. Bellatrix looks down at me smiling at her work, then turns to Lucius.

"i have had my fun" she smiles then kick my back one last time, her heel digs into me, causing a scream to leave my lips.

"Thank you Bellatrix, Now what to do with the once smart and beloved Mudblood, where's your protectors now Granger?" he mocks and sends a kick to my face, more blood gathers in my mouth, mostly likely the last of it. He pulls out his wand and points it at me.

"Crucio!" he screams, the pain is unbearable and no screaming can show how much pain i am feeling. I feel like i have millions of needles and daggers stabbing into me. It feels like hours before the pain lets up. Then another round begins.

Draco's Pov

When we reach the doors, we try to open them but they are looked we can hear Hermione's screams ripping through the air.

"Stand back" everyone does what i say. I shout a blasting spell but nothing happens cursing i repeat it over and over again; Harry joins in as does Luna. All three of us fire the spell at the door. Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore all help, firing spells at the door.

I breath in a large breathe of air the shout at the top of my voice one last spell.

Hermione's Pov

I finally stop screaming as the pain, starts to cloud my vision. I breath heavily turning to catch the breathe.

"Are look the little mudblood is giving up" Bellatrix mocks and kicks me in my back, i would scream but my voice is horsed.

"Y..You wwwilll ddddie" i croak and try to move onto my stomach, to get up. I use the last of my energy to roll over.

"No, Mudblood you will die" Bellatrix sings and raises her wand.

Draco's Pov

The doors fly off their hinges.

"Expelliarmus!" i shout at Bellatrix, her wand flies into my hand, she turns to see us and yells.

"Draco, you traitor give me my wand so i can put your mudblood girlfriend out of her misery." My eye fall on Hermione, her arms twisted in different directions, hair covered in dried blood face swollen and bloody, her white shirt is stained with blood all over her body in patches. Her eyes scare me they flutter softly. Harry sends the first curse at the three Deatheaters.

"Stupefy!" Lucius quickly pushes of the petty spell and a laugh is heard from behind him.

"Don't move or i will kill her" Greyback calls, he holds her by her hair, she let out a small whimper and four tears fall down her cheek. His wand is pressed against her temple. She looks at me through the slits of her eyes and takes a deep breath in.

Hermione's Pov

I know my rescuers won't make a move whilst i am in this position, taking in a deep breathe i find one last bit of energy, bringing up my leg i stamp my foot into Greyback's groin. He howls with pain and drops me.

"Stupefy!" "Sectumsempra!"

Bellatrix flies backwards into the wall then disapperates away. Lucius sends a nasty hex at Luna, who falls backward, her wrists bend backwards then in a circle then sharply forwards. She screams out in pain and Harry's face turns red and he sends several hexes at my father.

I face Greyback, who is turning and reaching for Hermione.

"Your mine now little mudblood" i stun him before he reaches her. Lucius grabs the werewolf and apperates off the school grounds.

"Hermione?" i ask resting my hands on her shoulders, she winces then blacks out.

"Hermione? Professor help please!" i yell picking her up and putting her onto a clean bed. McGonagall and Pomfrey rush over, Pomfrey opens her blouse and gasps at the marks.

Not just on her arm but over her body, there is the filthy word scribed into her skin, along with a bite mark.

"I know what Bellatrix done" i whisper and turn to the women.

"She used a spell to make sure the damage so does happens all over her body." I whisper hating my aunt.

"I need to fix her broken bones first, with this much damage i am surprised her heart is still beating, it may be weak but it's beating, now leave" the mid-witch and shoos me away, pulling a few slides so i can't see what's going on.

I wait a few hours then finally Poppy appears beads of sweat on her forehead, and she wipes her hands of blood.

"She will be fine, the scars will remain and she is awake, you can go see her but her face is still slightly swollen" the slides move over and i peak in then enter, sitting on the chair next to her. The midi-witch scuttles off to deal with Luna's wrists.

"Mia?" i whisper and take her hand in mine softly.

"Drake?" her voice is ruff and broken, her once full lips are cracked and split, her hair is pulled away from her face and cheeks are scarred.

"Thank you" she says and moves her thumb over the back of my hand. i lean forward and kisses her forehead gently.

"I did what any friend would do, also you need to thank Harry and his visions" i smile.

"Okay" she yawns then her eyes flutter, and shut still holding my hand, i to yawn then rest my head on the side of her bed.

I wake and Hermione is still sleeping i leave her and head to my common room. I wash and dressed then headed to class, i knew Hermione would sleep through the day. Potions, Care of Magical Creatures and double Transfiguration. I note down the homework's for Hermione i know she will want to know what happened so i use a quick quill and charm it to copy the lesson notes. When i return to Hermione she is sat up eating chicken soup and drinking tea.

"Morning, well actually i guess, it is evening" i laugh and sit on the chair. Passing her the four rolls of parchment.

"Notes from lesson?" she guesses and takes them wincing slightly. I steal them back and put them on the bedside table.

"No, you winced you're not fixed enough to work yet" she picks up her wand and body binds me, before levitating the notes and reading through them.

"Miss Granger, i need to speak with Mr Malfoy it would be good if you could remove the bonds" Snape asks, smirking at my helplessness.

"She did this because i wouldn't give her the lesson notes" i huff as she removes the charm.

"Don't keep me and work apart it can turn nasty." She laughs and continues reading, practicing the wand movements and spells that no one can master.

"So Professor, what did you want to talk about?" i say with a smile, that is until i really look at his face, he has a sympathetic look on his face and turns his eyes to Hermione, who sits there with a smile on her face, to her everything seems normal but from the face on the Professor i doubt everything is.

"Bellatrix hit her with a rather nasty curse, one that is very rarely used. Granger doesn't know about it as she had blacked out at that point, the bitch was bragging to _him_ about what she did." He takes a breath and whispers something into my ear that will break Hermione's heart. I turn to look at her and she is still sat smiling and reading. That instant she looks up and catches my face, i quickly put my barriers up but it's too late.

Her eyes turn red and puffy, tears stream down her face she jumps and tries to run from the room, only to fall a few meters down the corridor, i rush after her and reach out to pick her up. She pushes me away and stands again i wrap an arm around her waist and help her down the corridor. We enter our common room to find Luna and Harry together.

"Wha..." Harry starts but Luna cuts him off and they leave together. I help her to her room, and lie her down on her bed; tears still streaming, she grabs my jumper and pulls me down next to her. She buries her head in my chest and i wrap my arms around her protectively. Soon after she drifts off, my jumper soaked from her tears. I remember what Snape told me and i to let a few tears go. Poor girl. With that i fall asleep.

Hermione's Pov

I wake to find i can't move, not just from the cramped muscles but from Draco holding me close to his chest. My mind wonders to the day before and i push him away then 'run' to my ensuite slamming the door behind me. I stare at the reflection, looking at the scars over my body i strip off the clothes, and look at every single one. There are numerous amount of scars but one hurts the most the one across my lower stomach. Draco walks in as i look at it.

"Love" he walks over and cradles me in his arm.

"You are lucky you survived. Even if you can't..." he voice trails off. He can't finish the sentence.

"Even if i can't have children" i finish and the tears start flowing again. he brushes and piece of hair away from my face and grabs my dressing gown.

"Let's get you all cleaned up, we have lessons" he smiles and takes me to my room. He takes out my school clothes and leaves them on my bed, with a kiss to my head he heads out to his own room.

I jump into the shower quickly, the warm water runs over my aching body, subconsciously i run my hand over my abdomen. No little fuzzy haired brainiacs running around. I sigh then carefully exit the shower; holding onto the railing so i don't fall. Getting dressed into my school robes is a problem, every move i wince or groan. Grabbing a couple pain relief potions i know back three then throw eight in my bag along with my books and notes Draco took for me. Picking it up i head out my room and knock into the tall, blonde haired boy.

"Hey Mia, you know you can take the day off" he suggests, i give him a fake offended face and place my hand over my heart, _thank god the potions have kicked in. _He laughs then places a hand on my shoulder as we head for double potions.

We enter the classroom along with Harry and the other Slytherins and Gryffindors. A few people pat my back and ask how i am feeling. I brush them off with casual Okay and Fine. Everyone quickly takes their seats when Professor Snape enters.

"Turn to page 235 where you will find the ingredients for a very special potion, i won't say what it does or the name of it but which ever pair can finish it perfectly and first will receive 200 points each." The whole class gasps allowed, Snape had never given anymore than 20 points to any house. With a stern cough all attention falls to him.

"Now i have your pairs, let's see... Parkinson, Weasley... Malfoy, Granger... Potter, Zambini." He continues for a few minutes then dismisses us.

"I'll get the ingredients and you get the equipment" i order Draco and with a nod he gathers our items.

"Add the crushed fire fly eggs, then stir for thirty seconds before adding the... the... the" i catch my breath, taking in a deep breath. Draco takes my hand in his and rubs my back. I give him a small smile then pass him the Fire fly eggs.

"Then add the ashed hippogriff feathers. That should be it after 10 minutes to simmer" i give him the correct amount then watch as the yellow potions turns midnight black and bubbles lightly. Snape walks over when the potion gives off the small colour gas.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger you have seemed to earned your houses a great deal of points, but before i give them to you. Miss Granger can you take the potion please?" i look the dark man in utter confusion and disbelief.

"No it's not poisonous, actually quite the opposite, it might help with a few things" his normally emotionless eyes, show hope and sympathy. Wait sympathy how could the professor who has made potions her least favourite subject even feel any kind of care towards anyone let alone _her. _I watch his face, and reluctantly and slowly bring the spoon to my lips, swallow the spoonful and almost gag at the taste. Snape smirks at my face. I throw him a deadly stare then look at Draco, who is almost laughing but is as confused as me.

"What was it meant to do?" i ask before a great pain erupts inside me, i hiss with pain, before a hand is placed on my back and i am apperated elsewhere. I lift my head slightly to see the white walls and empty beds of the hospital wing.

"Severus!, i told you not to do that lesson, seriously don't you think you could have left it a while, for Merlin's sake the poor girl has only just had her arms and legs fixed and scars healed and your-" i cut her off with an unplanned hiss as the pain increase.

"Well poppy, i fought it would be better sooner than later" the potion's master explains and helps the midi-witch sit me on a bed. Glaring at the pair i raise an eyebrow, before another wave of pain explodes inside me. Madam Pomfrey opens the cabinet next to me and passes me a simple dreamless sleep potion. I take it then put it on the side without drinking it.

"Explain why the hell-"gritting my teeth i breath in deeply then quickly continue, "i feel like someone is digging my stomach out from the inside?" my voice is practically a growl, which strangely, takes the professor by surprise.

"we will explain if it works" he takes the potion and body binds me i freeze he pours the liquid into my mouth then removes the charm and holds my nose till i swallow.

"you know professor, you can be a ar-ars" i fall into a deep sleep, but i do hear the sigh and can tell there was a definite eye rolls from the bastard man.

Draco's Pov

After Snape apperated Hermione somewhere, the whole class turned to me. I could do nothing more than shrug my shoulders and wonder the same as them, before anymore could be said or asked he reapperates at his desk.

"200 points to Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger" he smirks at me, i hold the confused face still. The class clean up, i use magic to quickly clear away the stuff then walk up to Snape.

"She is fine, in the hospital wing, you do know she is a really stubborn witch, i had to body bind her to get to take a sleeping potion" he huffs under his breath whilst marking a few pieces of first year work.

"What did that potion do?" i ask. He lifts his face to look our stares.

"Let's just say if it works, then she has no more worries, and it will work as i put the two top students together so it would work, oh and i did it this way as i didn't want it to look like i was _helping_ Miss Granger" he cuts off the stare and stands to address the class. We fill out rather quickly, everyone confused and wanting answers. I decide if Mia had had a sleeping potion it would be wise to visit her after lessons are over. Lucky i still have my quick quill. I head to my next lesson.

"Draco" Po-Harry rushes after me, i stop and turn to face him.

"Do you know what happened to 'Mione, can you explain why she was crying and what happened in potions?" his green eyes full of emotion.

"listen, there's a lot to explain, you wanna skip muggle studies?" i ask, knowing it will take that long.

"Okay, let me find Luna, she needs to know as well meet in your common room" he agrees

"Oh and Potter, the password is now, Grytherin" he rolls his eyes at the play on words between the houses.

10 minutes later, Harry and Luna appear through the doorway.

"Okay ask me a question first and i will answer it"

"What was 'Mione crying about when you came in here last night?" Harry asks sitting on the red couch along with Luna.

"Well..."

"My Lord, we have news!" Bellatrix skips in to face her lord. He sits on his normal throne on the far side of the room, the table has been moved out the room so there is space.

"Well Bella do tell" he smirks as she bows to him and has a happy grin splashed across her face.

"The Mudblood broke down, she is weak right now, the Potter boy is smitten with the Lovegood girl so we can use that to our advantage, oh that's not all a very unlikely individual who wishes to join us" she signals for the person to enter, and Voldemort's eyes almost pop out of his skull, he smirks and requests the person to stand in front of him closer.

"Holy Shit no wonder she reacted that way, okay another question what was with Snape, he looked like he cared" Harry points out.

"Well that's cose he was the one to tell me and in turn Mia, also in potions i still am confused to what happened, he practically told me to wait and see, also he didn't want to be caught" suddenly Luna gasped.

"Harry give me your potions book and turn to the potion please" Harry fumbles around and with a quick huff Luna gets it out.

"235" i tell her she quickly opens the book to the right page. Her eyes furiously scan the page and potion. Snape had cast a charm so the explanation to what it does wasn't visible to his class, but since Luna wasn't in that class...

"Clever sneaky, snarky bastard" she smiles.

"Hope you're not talking about me Miss Lovegood" all three of us jump to the sound of Snape's voice, we turn to see Dumbledore with him.

"Of course not Professor" she smirks then looks back to the book.

"I see you have worked out what the potion did but we have terrible news, Mr Weasley has... lefts us, i saw a note on my desk. Mr Weasley has run from Hogwarts and left for the Muggle world." The headmaster explains. My head whirls around and around. Damn i knew Weasley was a loss cannon but still...

"Leave him, he was being a prat anyways" Harry explains then changes the subject quickly.

"Luna explain what the book says" before she can Snape points his wand at it and the writing comes into view. Grabbing my book i read over it before i grin from one ear to another. Then i remember the pain.

"That's going to fucking hurt" i blurt out then cover my mouth.

"Sorry Professors, that was my common room tongue then... um I'm going to shut up" i quickly mumble, i shot a glare at Potter whilst he smirks at my discomfort.

"That's fine Mr Malfoy, and you are quite right, it is a painful and long process." The old coot takes a deep breath.

"I do believe she is awake early, and needs comfort" with a twinkle from his eyes he and Snape disapperate. i look over to Harry and His witch then we all break into a run towards the hospital wing.

Hermione's Pov

I wake screaming with pain. Poppy runs over to me.

"Dear take this it will help it's a strong pain relief. No stay on the bed please... shh, damn" she pulls out her wand and body binds me, the second time by a teacher. She repeats the process Professor Snape did. A small amount of relief rushes over me, i get pasted two more bottle of the small potion taking them without caring, i feel myself again. Sitting up i kick my legs off the bed and try to get up.

"Oh no you don't. Lie back down now before i make you" the medi-witch warns, i lie back on the bed quickly._ Damn she is scary no wonder Harry took all those nasty potions without second thinking, i am not crossing that witch. _

"Mia?" "'Mione?" i hear my name being called i look towards the door, Draco, Harry and Luna come rushing in. Draco reaches me first and embraces me, i take in his scent. Pine trees and fresh air. He pulls away but still holds my hand. his eyes trace mine searching for something, trying to enter his mind i see he already has is walls up.

"Not going to work" he whispers and pulls me into a searing kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck as he places his around my small frame.

"Cough Cough" Draco pulls away and i blush as Harry stands there, cocking an eyebrow, Luna on the other hand is smirking the i-told-you-so look.

"Shut up" watching Harry i sense his walls are done, to keep up to date with things i invade his head. My eyes bulge when i come across the news. I grab the glass next to me and drink the water quickly. I change my clothes using my wand. My muggle (All Saints) skinny jeans appear on my as well as my favourite (Bench) white top and Firetrap jumper.

"Madam Pomfrey, i left something in Professor Snape's room, is he teaching?" i ask twisting the truth.

"No he isn't But one of your friends can get it" she insits before another word (or body bind spell) can be send I'm out the room running to the dungeons. I stand outside compose myself then enter. Professor Snape sits at his desk, his head facing the work he is marking. I walk over to the desk and stretch my hand out in front of me. He looks up to see me, Confusion and relieve wash over his face.

"Miss Granger, good to see you but you should be in the hospital wing Poppy will force you back" shrugging i motion to my hand.

"i wanted to thank you" he takes my hand and gives it a single shake then returns to his marking. With a smile on my face i leave the room and head back to the hospital wing. Heading down the hall i see Pomfrey rushing towards me.

"Miss Granger! Get back to the hospital wing now!" i cringe at her raised voice. I walk ahead, every now and then looking back to see the angry witch still watching me. Once back my friends smirk at my situation, the Head girl, Brightest witch of her age, One of the golden trio begin practically chased back into a hospital wing by a midi-witch. i hit Draco on the arm playfully. He puts on a hurt face.

"Don't smirk at me, i only went to say thanks to Snape, don't look at me like that i went in he was marking i walked right up to his desk and shock his hand then said thanks you and left, right before Pomfrey came charging down the hall and dragged me back here."

Harry stares at me in shock. Checking his open-book mind he is shocked that the professor actually shook my hand. Giggling i sit back on the bed before Pomfrey gives me more potions to take. Draco takes a seat on one side, Harry on the other leaving Luna to sit on the end of my bed. We talk about things then Pomfrey tells them to leave.

"Wait, i need to talk to Draco about the ball" the medi-witch tuts but allows him to stay.

"Okay i was thinking black and white feathers, also candles oh we could have Icy Hex to play. What about a theme... something like elegant but still youthful" i blabber on, Draco places a hand on mine. I stop and smile at him.

"i got an idea" he waves his wand and a piece of parchment appears with a quill. The parchment has the Great Hall drawn on already. He draws a number of small tables and stage, i look at the layout its messy before i can interrupt he charms the drawings so we can move them around. Taking my wand from the side table i move the tables to the sides slightly and make sure you can see the decorations. We decide on the food and that the 'sky' of the Hall should be midnight blue/black and have stars, a few shooting ones.

Once we have done, it's time for Draco to do the third floor rounds. I ask if i can go as i have a dead leg. Pomfrey allows me but i must return. Thanking her, we head off to watch the halls.

Draco's Pov

The rounds was pretty easy, a first year Hufflepuff got lost in the dark, when he went to find his rat. Hermione had directed him back without taking points. Taking her back to the hospital wing, i stop us before we enter.

"What?" she asks concerned as normal. I smile at her then place my hand under her chin bringing her small face up to mine. My lips brush hers. Mia's eyes flutter shut as i cup her face with both hands, she wraps her arms around my neck, i run my tongue over her lips. She replies by pocking my tongue with hers.

"Uhum" we spilt, reluctantly, to see Pomfrey tapping her foot at us. Hermione blushes then kisses me one last time before going back into the wing.

"Not fair Pomfrey" i pout, the medi-witch, she smirks at me then tells me practically bugger off. I smirk back at her then head to my dorm.

I settle in my bed. Thinking about the Ball and Hermione and what am i going to do about Lucius. With that i fall asleep.

_Running._

_I'm running down the halls to the Ball._

_Screaming can be heard some students are slumped against the walls, most unconscious some dead. I notice a few death eaters, dead none alive. _

_Another scream. Hermione. Then shouting, i see a red light head towards me i duck, and see whose firing. The blonde haired man walks over to me._

"_Hello Draco, looking for your Mudblood? Don't worry Greyback is looking after her, oh and Potter is in the great care of the Dark Lord. Guess you should have stayed with us" he mocks then lifts his wand to me._

"_Avada-" i throw myself at him and end up hitting his useless bollocks. I falls to the floor wailing with pain, i body bind him and take his wand, running when Hermione screams again._

Hermione's Pov

"_Stupefy!" i scream at another death eater, Harry is fighting Voldemort and Luna along with Pomfrey are throwing death eaters over their heads, knocking them out. _

"_Ah, Mudblood remember me? I owe you for that time at the hospital" the voice sends an icy shiver down my spine, i turn and am throw back by a throwing hex. I hit the wall with a thud, getting up Greyback throws more hexes my way. I block as many as i can, before a Cruico flies my way. I fall to the ground screaming with pain.._

Snapping away. I rub sleep from my eyes. Wand in hand i summon a dreamless sleep potion and take it, not before seeing the time on my wizard watch. 1:37, damn. I settle back down to sleep.

I wake at 9, sneaking out of the wing i head to my dorm and wash then dress. It's Saturday, oh Hogsmeade i had a sweet tooth for a while due to the fact my parents are dentists it's the only real time i can eat sweet things. I grab my Firetrap jumper and Black bag, i head to the meeting point.

Draco's Pov

I wake, dress, eat then head to meet Harry and Luna for our Hogsmeade trip. _Wish Mia could come._ We start to head off. My ears pick up a fast pace running from behind us i turn just as Hermione throws herself at me. I laugh as the moment knocks us over. She gets up and entwines her fingers in mine.

"Can we leave quick i leave Pomfrey a note" she snickers then drags us all along the path. We follow in suit laughing and joking between ourselves.

Hermione's Pov

"Harry! Oh Harry my darling are you okay baby?" our conversation is interrupted by none other than Ginny, her high voice makes her sound like Pansy.

"Ginny fuck off, i ain't your 'baby' or your 'darling' i am with Luna so go fuck Seamus or Dean again" Harry snaps at her. He wraps an arm around Luna's waist, whilst the red haired and faced witch grows angry.

"You Stupid slut you stole my man!" Ginny screams at Luna. The Blonde witch simply takes out her wand and points it at Ginny's feet.

"Colloshoo" she speaks, around her feet a sticky substance holds her to the spot. She smiles at her work.

"YOU BITCH REMOVE THIS NOW!" Ginny reaches for her wand before she can say a spell Luna speaks again.

"Mucus ad Nauseam" she then removes the substance from Ginny's feet. Ginny look up then clutches her head and reaches in her pocket for a tissue. She blows her nose as a large trail of bright green snot starts flowing.

"Ginny looks like you have a cold. You might want to go back to Hogwarts and get Pomfrey to look at that" Draco snickers. I watch the contorted face of my once best friend as she runs back.

"Nice one Luna, that spell will last ages" i high five Luna and we head into Honeydukes. i buy chocolate frogs, then runs over to Tomes and Scrolls. I pick up a number of books then meet Draco outside the Three Broomsticks.

"You got a lot of stuff" he points out then we enter. I see Harry and Luna sat together in our normal booth; snogging each other's faces off. We walk over and sit rather over dramically opposite them, ordering some butterbeers. I kick Harry under the table who abruptly stop and Luna fixes her lip gloss, blushing as she does.

"And you told us to quit in the hospital wing" i laugh as the drinks are brought over.

"So i still can't get used to the new Draco, and the fact you too are an item is a little off putting." He waggles his eyebrows after before Luna and i both kick him. He lets out a small grunt then takes his drink sipping it.

After another drink each we head back to Hogwarts. Hand in hand Luna and Harry, walk beside me and Draco. He rubs his thumb over the back of my hand, i smile at him then he places his arm over my shoulder and hugs me gently as we walk.

Heading to the doors, we start to slow down, i quickly hide behind Draco when i notice Pomfrey and Snape stood there.

"Miss Granger" she calls sternly. I wince slightly as Draco stands to the side, smirking at me.

"Thanks a bunch" i mumble before walking to the witch, she follows behind me. I catch a glimpse of Snape smirking at me, and for no reason at all stick my tongue out at him. His face turns to one of shock and it's my turn to smirk and walk off to the wing.

Draco's Pov

The rest of us burst out laughing at the situation, from Hermione getting caught to her sticking her tongue out at Snape. Damn she had spirit. I wipe my eye to stop the tear that came from the laughing. The Professor glares at us then walks off, most likely to make some other students life hell.

"Trust 'Mione to do something like that, it's weird she is acting very... um... Slytherin-like" Harry raises and eyebrow at me, i shrug at him.

"What can i say i'm getting her to live a little" we head to the main Hall. Just as we enter Harry hisses and grabs his forehead. I watch as his eyes turn foggy then he stops breathing, becoming ridged. I tap him on the shoulder and with that he goes back to normal.

"What was that about?" i ask completely confused and worried.

"I don't know, all i know is we need to speak to Dumbledore" he explains then heads in the hall to eat. For the fuck of it i sit on the Gryffindor table, the hall erupts in gossip as why i am here but fuck it i don't care.

Hermione's Pov

"You are becoming the worst patient yet, Miss Granger" the Medi-witch moans and passes me more pain relief, when i hiss from the pain.

"If i take the potions i need with me can i at least leave this place, since _the incident_ i really don't like it here." I confess once the potion has done its magic. She ponders this for a while then sighs and gives me a bag of potions, explaining if i should run out go to Snape for more. Thanking her i head off to the Hall.

**A/N good to know that people are reading this ^^ any idea's what next having a little bit of writers block.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Draco's Pov

I pick up a small amount of mash, along with some chicken and salad. Before i start eating Mia sits down next to me with a great grin on her face.

"Got let out as long as i take the potions" grabbing a plate full of food she eats politely, making sure she doesn't talk with her mouth full or interrupts anyone. I look along the table to notice Weaslette giving us glares, but mostly giving Luna them. I ignore her and turn to face Hermione who is laughing at something Harry said.

"'Mione, i looked over the potions that you had been taking, you do know that Pomfrey has given you some kind of emotion boasting one?" Harry draws her attention back to the subject we was trying to start.

"I think it's because Dumbledore knows i need you and if you're a emotional wreak then we will most likely lose" he explains, i could practically smash his face in, he shouldn't be so upfront about it. I turn to Mia and see she is smiling.

"Harry, no need to worry i asked to take them whilst you guys weren't around. And it is very sweet of you to think if i wasn't here you would fail because you wouldn't" she leans over and brushes her thumb over his palm, with a sweet smile she excuses herself and leaves to the library. I head off after her to 'spy' just in case. She reaches the library then reaches into a tiny bag and pulls out a cloak.

_How the fuck did that fit in there? Oh wait magic. _She pulls it over herself and promptly disappears. Harry's invisibility cloak, so the rumours are real. I case a quick charm so a light dusting of flour appears on the floor. Following her tracks she heads to the restricted section. I quickly make a distraction for Madam Pince. She rushes over to pick up the fallen bookshelf, whilst she is doing that i sneak after Hermione. I see her tracks stop and i put a disillusionment charm on myself then stand near her. She removes the cloak and runs her hand over the spines other a few books. She stops and smiles taking out a tattered book. I try to see the cover but i hit my toe on the desk and she points her wand at me.

"Finite Incantatem" my disillusionment charm disappears.

"Draco what are you doing following me?" she hisses low before grabbing me and throwing the cloak over us. Luckily in time that Pince doesn't see us.

"I have a plan to get out of here without getting caught" she hisses, pointing her wand at the opening.

"Fumos" dark grey smoke appears the Librarian coughs slightly as we slip out and hid behind a stack of books and Mia removes the cloak, she ends the charm. I see she still holds the book and i take it from her grasp.

"you trying to create new spells?" i ask reading the title.

"Yes, i have a plan a very good one at that" she takes back the book puts it in the little bag then skips out the library. I follow in suit. She sends out her otter patronus to get Harry, Luna, and Dumbledore. We all meet in the Heads dorm within 20 minutes. Professor Snape joins us.

"Miss Granger, what is it you wanted to talk to us about?" the Headmaster ask, she takes out the book from the library.

"as you know you can't make a shield that can deflect the killing curse, or any unforgivable, so i thought if you make a shield OUT of the curse then it would absorb the curse" she breathes heavily. (A/N my sister came up with this idea, clever little cow)

"Could that really work?" Luna asks a little in disbelief.

"Well i need to try it out, but i don't really want to use it on people in case it goes wrong and poof their dead."

"Well Miss Granger if this works then i think we have a solution to winning this war" Dumbledore says, Snape nods in agreement.

"Have you any idea how you can test it?" I ask watching her face drop slightly.

"Well, that's why i need you guys, maybe you could help" she huffs, definitely annoyed she doesn't have all the answers. I take her hand in mine and squeeze it. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Oh, i know!" Luna squeals, " this sounds nasty but we can use Puffskeins! They don't mind being thrown around and things so they are perfect." Running this through my head i remember my Puffskein, very docile and easy care.

"Perfect Luna, Hagrid might have some we can use" i interject. The Professors agree and we create a meeting for two days time, outside the Great Hall. Once the Professors leave we sit and call Dobby to get us a few snacks and drinks, seconds later he returns with a tray stacked to the top with chocolates, cakes, pumpkin pasties and butterbeer (Non-alcoholic).

"So you too an item?" I ask to Luna and Harry who are sat together on the red and gold couch, Harry's arm over her shoulder and her arm around his back. They smile shyly.

"Well i found that we are very similar and my Luna-bear, i mean Luna has taught me a lot about magical creatures." Harry corrects himself when she nudges him. I smirk at the couple, whilst holding Mia, in the same way. We talk about a few things, the girls start yawning when we mention Quidditch. Harry and Luna leave our common room at ten-thirty.

"Well, i am truly knackered from the past events, so i think i might sleep for a few days." Mia yawns then plants a kiss on my lips and heads to her dorm. I wish her goodnight then enter mine.

"shh, i wake him"

"No, i will do it i really wanna have some fun doing this"

"Mister Potter just wake him up"

Hushed voices are around me, then cut off right when i get soaked in ice water. Sitting up wand in hand i rub the last of sleep from my eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK! POTTER YOU FUCKING TWAT!... Oh hay Professor" Harry bursts out laughing and runs behind Luna, Snape rolls his eyes at our childish behaviour but doesn't stop it.

"You have been asleep couple days so has 'Mione, it's time to test the spell she made" He explains, still hiding.

"Well, where is she?" i ask they give me the you-really-think-we-are-going-to-get-her-up-first look. I huff at them then quickly dress in some simple jeans and blue t-shirt. I head into the common room to see everyone outside 'Mione's room.

"Well, go in a wake her up?" i state, rolling my eyes.

"Come here" Luna grabs my arm and pulls me to the door, opening it slightly i peak in. Hermione is lying face down her hair spread wildly around her, her top has run up her back and little and one hand is under her pillow.

"Yes, Luna she looks tired, still go wake her" the blonde huffs annoyance at me.

"Only one thing can wake her up when she is like that, you see she is in defensive mode, so, one moment. Dobby?" i pop later and the house elf stands there.

"Dobby can you bring up the coffee machine and some cinnamon please."

"Yes Miss, dobby can do that" two pops later the machine is sat on the table.

"Really, cinnamon, it's that bad?" Harry asks, and i start to feel kinda left out.

"Okay okay explain" i moan.

"Only coffee can wake her in a good mood, we add things depending on how bad she looks and right now she needs the cinnamon level." Luna explains.

"the coffee will take a while."

"why don't i just go in a wake her it will be quicker" i suggest, gaining in return to laughing Gryffindors.

"No, you don't know what happened when Ron said that" Harry laughs.

"Well i am not Weasley, i am her boyfriend so i will be fine." I head towards the Head Girl's room.

"Okay i gotta see this, and um Professor Snape you may want to come too, we will need help once Romeo has realised what we warned him about." Harry laughs then follows me, with the Professor behind.

"Don't touch her feet!" Luna shouts after me as i shut the door. Snape stands on the far side of the room behind me, i stand next to her and Harry stands closest to the door.

"Mia, wake up" i poke her shoulder but get no response. Then her alarm goes off.

"Shut up" she mumbles but the noise continues.

"Shut up please, for fucks sake shut it!" she moans then grabs the device and throws at the door, straight at Harry's head. He ducks in time, sadly, and the clock explodes still making noise. Hermione removes her arm from under her pillow, face still down and sends five hexes at the clock. Each missing Harry by millimetres and hitting the clock. Finally the noise dies down.

"Now you see what we mean." Harry snickers, whilst the Professor holds in a smirk. Sighing i poke her again, getting no response i charm two quills to hover over her feet.

"You are so dead" Harry mumbles as the quills lower to her toes. At first she twitches them or moves them out the way then. I hear a low growl from the sleeping girl, she twists round explodes the quills and sends a rope at me. I fly backwards towards Snape who gets entangled with me. Our feet lift in the air and we dangle there unable to reach out wands to free ourselves. The whole time Luna stands by the door.

"You touched her feet didn't you, ahh good that was the fifth alarm clock this year" she moans and walks over to Hermione with a mug of coffee. The smell of cinnamon wafting around.

Hermione's Pov

Sniffing i smell coffee and cinnamon.

"Coffee, Hermione want coffee" i grumble and take the mug sitting up carefully.

"See boys that's how you get this witch up" i hear Luna's chiming voice next to me.

"Hermione darling can you let us down?" i push my messy mop behind me and rub the sleep from my eyes, i see Harry stood by the door, his face flushed turning to where the voice was i see Professor Snape and Draco, levitating upside down tied by ropes. Draco has a frown on his face whilst Snape looks mega pissed. Feeling cheeky i turn back to my coffee taking a few more sips, until Dumbledore and McGonagall walk in.

"Miss Granger good to see your up" Waving his wand the clock at Harry's feet fixes itself. Wait my clock is broke.

"Was i that bad this morning?" i ask Harry who looks like i just slapped him.

"'Mione bad is an understatement, you threw a clock at my head and fire jinxes, you blew up two quills and tied up two Slytherins" he laughs as McGonagall turns to the victims of my morning grumps.

"Oops, Sorry how long did i sleep?" i ask yawning again and waving my wand so A cushioning charm stops the two snakes from hurting themselves when the ropes disappear.

"Two days, it's time for the testing" Luna explains and puts my hair in a very messy bun. The band strains holding my hair then snaps and flicks Snape in the eye. We all gasp, well not Dumbledore, as the potions master sends me daggers, i give him an innocent smile then sip my drink not holding eye contact.

"Detention, one should do, two weeks from now" he smirks, i suddenly feel very scared and paranoid. I can tell Draco and the others feel the same.

"Well back to the other subject, we will let you get ready Miss Granger then head to Hagrid's hut, we have moved it as there will be students nearby the Hall, so there is much safer" McGonagall explains, "however i have lessons so i will not go, oh i must head off now do tell if it goes well" she smiles then leaves the others follow, but Draco waits behind. Turning to me he pulls out his wand and whispers and charm. Freezing water soaks me from head to toe.

"FUCK DRACO YOU ASREHOLE GET BACK HERE I AM GOING TO HEX YOUR BOLLOCKS OFF!" i scream and runs at the door but he locks its from the outside.

Draco's Pov

I rush out the door straight away, she starts banging on the door then huffs and walks off. Turning my head i get a smirk off Snape and raised eyebrow from the Headmaster and two playfully glares from my new friends.

"What? Can't i have a little fun?" i ask then head to my room to brush my teeth. Once done i sit in the common room waiting for 'Mione.

"What is taking her so long?" Harry huffs and twiddles with a piece of Luna's hair.

"she's a woman they always-" i am cut off short but i whack around the back of my head by, Hermione.

"Done, no need to be sexist _Malfoy"_ she exaggerates my last name, her hair pulled into a high ponytail. The converse type trainers, match the faded black skinnies and a simple shirt. All her clothes she wears have paint marks and the jeans have a rip on the knee.

Rubbing my head i give her a playfully glare before the Professor coughs and we head to Hagrid's Hut. We head down the path and i see Hagrid bringing out a large cage of fluffy creatures, Harry and Hermione run over and hug him thanking him for the help. All i get is an untrusting glare.

"Damn i hope this works i really don't want to kill these guys they are so cute and fluffy" Luna moans, whilst letting one lick her cheek. Rolling my eyes i sit behind a small wall that has been put up for safety. One of the creatures is placed near in front of the wall and Hermione takes out her wand in one hand and crossing her fingers on the other.

"Avada Protego Kedavra" she speaks and a green 'bubble' wraps itself around the Puffskein. She smiles and turns to me, i smirk back at her and pat her back.

"Time to test the Avada," Hermione adds then takes a deep breath and lifts her wand. but Snape steps forward.

"It is an Unforgiveable, Miss Granger so i better do it" he smiles and lifts his wand to the fluff ball.

"Avada Kedavra" he smiles but drops that smile when the 'bubble' just absorbs it and the Puffskein just sits there as if nothing happened.

Hermione fist pumps the air and then jumps on me pressing her lips against mine before pulling away when she remembers that the Professors are sat just behind us. She blushes slightly when Dumbledore's eyes twinkle at us.

"Well, we know that works do you think that any other Unforgivables work?" she asks, as Snape raises his wand again.

"Crucio" the same happens again. A wicked thought comes into my head and i grab a rock, throwing it at the stupid beast. But when the rock hits the shield it crumbles into dust. Hermione and Luna both punch either of my arms, but is rug them off.

"At least we know that nothing can damage it, wait what if you run at it?" i ask then grab another Puffskein from the cage. Dumbledore takes it from my hand before i throw it.

"Mister Malfoy, i think it will die" he sighs then puts it back. Hermione lifts the shield and checks the Puffskein which just falls asleep in her arms.

"Well i guess that works" she smiles then grins wickedly. I turn to face everyone else who has started to walk back up, leaving me alone with Hermione who has got a number of Puffskeins, heading for my head!

"Hermione! Ouch, please, ah fuck, these fuckers really hurt, oi stop it!" i shout at her whilst rushing pass the others, Harry and Luna burst out laughing when i turn and get knocked backwards by five fluff balls. The Gryffindor Princess smirks at me then walks off. I turn to the Professors who are, unlike Harry and Luna, holding in their giggles.

"How the hell DIDN'T she get in Slytherin?" i ask then rush after her followed by Harry and Luna.

Hermione's Pov

Not long after i skip off into the castle Draco and the others have caught up to me.

"You are spending too much time with him 'Mione, you r acting very Slytherin" Harry comments, i send him a smirk then enter the Great Hall for a bit of late breakfast. Most people have gotten used to Draco and Luna sitting at our table and his arm draped over my shoulder, but there are two people who are not happy. Pansy pug-face Parkinson and my once best friend second in line to winning queen slut (second only to pug-face) Ginny Weasley. Luna and i get glares from both of these people i can handle the pug, but i feel like Ginny is hiding something. Wait speaking of Weasleys.

"Wonder where Ronald is?" i ask, we all shut our mouths and i notice Ginny become tense, she relaxes a bit then reaches for a muffin. Before quickly drawing her arm back. Wait rewind, did i just... no Ginny wouldn't, but i swear.

"Guys headmaster's Office Asap, don't leave straight away but wait 5" i hiss at them, getting confused faces i turn back to my bacon roll.

Once we have finished eating i take Draco's hand in mine, and Harry takes Luan's and we head out the Hall, Ginny glares at me the whole time but i ignore her.

"Okay what's this about Mia?" Draco asks and kisses my forehead, ask we walk swiftly down the corridors.

"Wait, i will explain in a second i need to use a pensive, and get a closer look at something" i explain roughly, as we reach the stairway up, the passageway opens without us even uttering the password. Walking quickly up i knock on the door which opens on the second knock.

"Miss Granger, you wish to use my Pensive?" the headmaster asks with a smile on his face.

"Yes, but can i ask how you know?" i ask very confused, then i remember the paintings.

"Well, you did walk past Nearly-Headless Nick, so i heard that way and from a few Paintings" he smiles then points over to the Pensive. Wand to my head i draw out the memory of this morning, dropping it in the 'bowl'.

"I'll be back in a few ticks, just need to check before i make assumptions" i place my head into the memory, and place myself right next to Ginny, looking at her arm closely. With a gasp i come up, eyes wide trying to explain what i saw but no words come out.

"'Mione, you okay?" Draco sits me on the chair, but i just point to the pensive, Draco, Harry, Luna and the Headmaster all dip their heads in once the headmaster had enlarged the pensive. Few minutes later they all lift their heads, Draco quickly wraps his arms around me, remembering that she was my best friend, the youngest Weasley child, and the only girl. Now she was just a ... a Deatheater.

"Miss Granger, i know it's hard to hear but you just helped us a great deal, thanks to you and your keen eye we have found a potential leak in Hogwarts, now i will send for Mr and Mrs. Weasley." He sighs and dismisses us. I hold onto Draco's arm tight then turn to Harry who is holding Luna close.

"She will use me and Luna against you two" i squeeze Draco's hand gently and then hug Harry, he had a crush on the little red-headed witch, that was before she started fucking every Gryffindor guy. We head to our common room. Ginny Weasley, Deatheater. I let out a heavy sigh then start on a little bit of homework, trying to loss myself in some shit about charms.

Before too long i have finished my charms homework, and my extra credit work, taking my bag i head off to hand in the work early.

"You want me to come?" Draco asks, looking up from his muggle book.

"No it's only to drop of some work" i smile and kiss his forehead. Taking my hand he stops me from leaving, with a sigh i pass him the Marauder's Map.

"You can watch over me with this" i smile and he opens it sitting back down on the couch and flicking through the map. I make my way out the dorm and to Professor Flitwick's classroom. The room is empty so i place my work on his desk then head to McGonagall's room.

"Okay pug-face what's the plan, we need to get this done tonight" a familiar voice whispers around the corner, i quickly cast a silencing spell on myself, and listen into the conversation.

"Shut it red, we need to grab them and knock the old cot off, me a little red will sort the cot out, and you will take the others, remember they don't know about you so keep it cool." The high pitch voice of Pansy orders, i quickly cast a disillusionment charm on myself a freeze against the wall when the Deatheaters walk past. I take in a large gasp when i see Ginny and Ronald walk behind her. Ron... i look at his arm and see the dirty mark.

"Wait, did you hear that?" Pansy halts as do the two pureblood gingers. They disillusion themselves against the opposite walls too far ahead of me to notice i slip around the corner but peak back, i notice Luna, Harry and Draco running towards me, Draco with the Map in hand. i quickly put a silencing charm on them and signal for them not to make a sound or move, Draco and Luna understand but Harry looks completely dumfolded. He removes the charm i place on him.

"What Hermione? I don't understand" with that two hits to the back of his head are received and the three Deatheaters attack. I quickly stun Ginny, but am hit by the ropes that Pansy sends at me.

Draco's Pov

Fuck. I dodge a stunner sent from Weasel then send one back, fucker dodged it. A rope flies at Luna binding her like Hermione. Harry sends several hexes at his forma best friend whilst i duel with Pansy.

"Why don't you run along to your Lord" i mock ass she scrunches her face up, ahh now i see why they call her Pug-face. She hits me with some hex, whatever it has done i feel no different but something has changed, ignoring it i sends another round of Stunning hexes at the pair. Weaselette wakes and grabs Hermione, damn she's strong then she Accios Luna and runs down the Hall. With a low growl i blast Pansy with a body bind and stupefy just as McGonagall appears behind us and Stupfeys Weasel.

Snape follows McGonagall and the Professors take care of these two, i rush after the other ginger and see her heading out the castle towards the Forbidden Forest. If she gets far enough from here she can apperate, shit! I throw stunning hexes but Harry stops me.

"You-Might-Hit-The-Giirls!" he huffs whilst he chase after the bitch. I launch myself at her before she can apperate causing her to drop her wand. i grab her by her wrists and hold them behind her back, Harry unties to girls and we bind her up.

"Ha, whilst you was chasing me, Dumbledore has been unprotected and now look" She looks up at the Tower. A flash of green and a small figure fall from the edge. We break into a run, me whilst carrying the traitor.

We reach the square a large crowd has started to gather but they spilt when we reach, Snape takes hold of Ginny as i throw her on the floor. Harry walks over to the Headmaster, his eye brimming with tears, his mentor was dead. I look towards the sky and see the Mark. Then i turn to McGonagall her own eyes turn red and sore looking.

" Who d-" i start she looks at the top of the tower and looking down, is Bellatrix, Voldemort and My Father. The dissapperate before anymore can be done. Hermione points her wand at the mark tear following down her cheeks, whispering a spell a light appears at the end, McGonagall does the same, the crowd around us start doing the same once Harry lifts his wand the Mark is gone. Nobody moves until the rain starts. A few Professors help move his body to the Hospital wing and us along too. I take Hermione's hand in mine and we help Harry into the school. I suck in a deep breath as a sharp pain erupts inside me. I clench my gut as fall to me knees.

"Draco! What's wrong?" Hermione knees down beside me and touches my stomach, i hiss from the pain then puke up slugs.

"Oh i know how Ronald felt" i growl as another slug works it's way up.

"nothing we can do about it, i will go get a bucket." She takes me to Hagrid's Hut and the tiny giant gives me a massive bucket.

"Will i fill-" i'm cut off from another slug.

"Well Ron didn't so i don't think so" He laughs then tells us to head back to the castle. She helps me to my room, and glares at any student who snickers.

"Wow, looks like Slytherin Prince got what he disserves" Shouts a fifth year Gryffindor. Hermione whirls around to face the boy.

"DETENTION, 2 WEEKS, WITH PROFESSOR SNAPE, CLEANING THE POTIONS ROOM AND GRYFINDOR WINDOWS ALSO YOU MUST WRITE A 1000 WORD APOLOGY TO DRACO BY THE END OF TODAY!" she shouts, he runs off down the hall, and the other student's shut their traps. I smirk at her as she opens the heads door.

"How very Slytherin of- " "Fucking slugs, fucking Pug-"

"Draco shh, use telepathy of something it will be easier for you" she whispers and tucks me into bed.

"_What like this" _

"_Yes, Like this. Now stay their whilst i check on Harry"_

"_No way are you going out in the halls by yourself, not after last time."_

"_Huh, i was fine last time i was using the Disillusionment charm and silencing charm. I was fine until you guys came running up i would have gotten back to the common room after getting Harry and Luna ready to beat Ronald up" _

"_Sorry okay i will wait, kiss?"_

She leans over and plants a kiss on my cheek but pulls away quickly when a slug pops up.

Hermione's Pov

"_okay Draco i gotta get some more potion's from Snape won't be much long" _i send him a message from the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Luna head to the head's room to wait for me.

"_Okay hurry, i miss you,, you sent Potter and Luna didn't you oh great. SHE'S LAUGHING AT ME!" _

"_okay tell her from me not to or i will take 100 Ravenclaw points away" _

"_Oh that shut her up hehe hurry"_

"_Okay"_

I knock on the door and hear a faint enter from within.

"Ahh Miss Granger came for you potion, well it will be finished in a moment if you could just help Longbottom he is having trouble, i gave him this task for extra credit which he needs." The dungeon bat nods over at Neville who is stood by a cauldron putting in bat toes and a canary feather.

"Let me guess, Befuddlement potion?" i ask knowing what he is making.

"Yep, well i hope" he smiles then stirs the mixture a light to fast.

"Neville slow down, that's what will muck it up stir slower" i seat myself between the two tables, Neville's and the one with my potion on it. Once Neville's potions is finished i stay seated and watch Snape making mine. Taking a advanced potion book from the side i read through it, even though i know it back to front, upside down and vice versa. Placing it back i look at the potion, he adds one last ingredient and it turns midnight blue.

"Done." Just then Neville pops back in.

"Um, i forgot my ink" he mumbles and heads over to the table. Taking it he trips over his lace and falls forward grabbing the Professors cloak and in turn causing him to drop the remaining goblin hairs in the mixture. I reach forward to help Neville up who quickly rushes out the room, before Snape gets up and brushes the dust off. I quickly pour the mixture into bottles.

"Stupid Longbottom, great now i have to clean the mess up" he huffs as i go to leave. Sighing i wave my wand and clear away some of the mess, whilst he takes his seat back at the desk. Finally finished, with i sigh i pick up my potions then go to leave.

"Do come back if you need more, also to teach Longbottom to ties his laces please" he smirks then allows me to leave i slam his door shut and laugh at the Professor when he shouts after me.

"I won't brew anymore potion" he shouts.

"That's fine Sir i can do it myself why do you think i watched what you was doing" i call back then turn the corner.

Draco's Pov

I finally stop puking slugs when Hermione gets back.

"You have been gone hours" i mumble and wrap my arms around her waist from behind, she places the potions down along with her bag then turns to face me.

"i know but i watched Snape make the potion so i could then slammed his door for a laugh, Neville made him fall over quite funny really" she kisses me gently then wiggles out my grasp.

"You taste like slugs, here" she passes me a pack of mints rolling my eyes i eat a few then go to kiss her again. She stops me and takes a potion. Her face scrunches up, and she gags at the taste.

" I swear it didn't taste that bad last time. Well I'm going to sleep" she heads to her room and blows a kiss after me. Smirking i turn back to the couches to see Potter watching me still looking sad.

"she really didn't see me then did she?" he huffs with slightly amusement.

"I told you Potter, when I'm around she don't see anyone else, you... you and Luna can stay here tonight if you want" i bring him some blankets and he and Luna settle down on the sofas.

Waking up is horrid, but waking up to hear your girlfriend screams is worse.

I jump out my bed and run to Hermione's room, she isn't in her bed i look to her bathroom. Holding my wand i look and the tiny form stood in front of the mirror, Harry follows behind and Luna behind him.

"I AM GOING TO KILL SNAPE!" the bushy haired witch screams and turns to face us.

"Omg Hermione, your your..."

"I'm a first year, the potion it is fucked up, he fucked it up now i'm stuck like this" she points to her body, her pyjamas are mega loss and her top covers most her body, her hair has become a rat's nest and she is the height of ... of well her first year self.

"Come on 'Mione let me help you get dressed we can sort this out, boys get out" Luna commands and without a second thought we leave. I turn to Potter.

"Snape is so dead" i laugh and he nods in agreement.

"Yep, we should get Snape and McGonagall here, this could be permanent" trust him to be the serious one, he goes and gets the Professors whilst i call for dobby to get us breakfast, Hermione won't want to leave the common room today.

Hermione's Pov

Luna charms my clothes so they fit no matter what size i am, thanking her i grab some jeans and t-shirt. I turn to the mirror and glare at my hair, i haven't had this much trouble since third year. I brush it and use any spell i know but nothing can tame it i even try and put it up but the band just snaps, giving up i head into the common room with Luna to be met with Draco, Harry and two Professors. I glare at Snape whose jaw would hit the floor anytime soon.

"Well when Potter said something had happened i didn't think that something like this happened" HE holds back a smirk, i give him a death glare and stomp over to the chair, twirling my wand in my hand.

"Well? Fix it i am not being stuck as a first year!" i growl Draco squeezes my shoulder trying to calm me down. I stand and start pacing trying to not hex the Professor into oblivion.

"Um, i think i can Miss Granger but it will take a few weeks" i snap my head up at him. My face is burning red , my wand gripped in my hand.

" .WEEKS! I CAN'T GO TO CLASSES AS A FIRST YEAR AND I AM NOT GOING INTO FIRST YEAR CLASSES! I NEED TO BE MY NORMAL SELF IN A WEEK MINIMUM" the potion's master is taken back by my outburst, McGonagall, just sits herself down and takes a cup of tea from the tray on the table.

"Hermione, it will be fine, anyway we could always say you are one of our little sister's or cousins" Draco smirks, i turn and kick him in the shin hard.

"I may be small right now but i can still beat the shit out of you" i growl at him then turn to the Professor again.

"Can't you get the potion from somewhere else instead of having to make it by hand?" my voice is starting to fail me and eyes are starting to water up.

"I can try a shop in Hogsmeade, they may have it, but you will have to wait two days, and as for-"

"Classes have been cancelled Miss Granger, we are training first and seconds years are working on healing spells, third years are working on healing potions for Pomfrey, and the rest are learning to duel." McGonagall, explains.

"I have taken the role as Headmistress, and Snape is Deputy Head. I do believe a shop in Hogsmeade sells ageing potions, but Severus be careful with strength try the second weakest, now i must be going we need to prepare the students and explain the events that occurred yesterday" she bows her head slightly then leaves. Once she left i take a orange and throw it at the back of Snape's head, he turns and looks straight at me. I give him a innocent look then point at Draco.

"training will begin soon" he leaves and sends the orange back at my head, but i catch it. Turning to the others they burst out laughing.

"Hermione, you get away with so much, haven't you noticed he isn't as mean to you?" Harry asks eating a slice of toast.

"Looking back, you are right Harry it's since the third year, when you hexed him into the bed post, maybe you knocked something in his bat brain" i giggle and put the orange down picking an apple instead.

"So 'Mione, whose going to be your older brother of sister out of us lot?" he asks sitting my on his lap, i kick his shin again then sit ont eh other couch.

"Don't treat me like a little kid, i don't like it" i huff and bite my apple, hissing with pain. I pull the apple away and look at the tooth stuck in it.

"i remember half way thought the year my last tooth came out, and it came out in a apple, do you remember that Harry? Harry? Harry!" i raise my voice and he pulls his face away from Luna's.

"Um.. UM Yer i remember 'Mione, pretty funny didn't you send it to your parents?"

"Yer that's right, in never believed in the tooth fairy" grabbing a tissue i stop the bleeding. The whole day turned out pretty fun, Luna managed to make my hair normal by using 17 different spells and charms to tame it after it falls to my butt and is straight.

"Guess we are going with the lie you are a relative?" Draco laughs and i punch his arm.

"There will be no need for that lie, Mister Malfoy" We all turn to the intruder my smile drops completely at Snape. He smirks at me then shows pulls out a small bottle. My face lights up at the sight.

"Hopefully it is the right strength" i shoot him a warning glare as he passes me the bottle, i remove the top and sniff it, almost gagging from it.

"That's disguisting" i moan

"Well unless you want to be stuck a bushy haired midget drink it" He growls, glaring at him i down the bottle. Shaking my head from the taste.

"Fucking gross" Draco laughs at my face.

"Oh also Miss Granger hope you don't mind i put some sleeping potion in it"

"WHAT? You fucking arseh-" that's the last thing i remember before sleep takes me.

Draco's Pov

I grab her from knocking her head on the floor. The Professor smirks at her language and i shoot him a warning glare.

"You do know she will hex you when she's awake" i question, she shrugs then leaves as i put Hermione in her bed.

"You two staying the night?" i ask the snogging couple. They look up at me then the window noticing the darkness that has suddenly over come us. Rolling my eyes i head to my room as they start kissing again. I strip down to my boxers and slip under the green covers, as sleep over comes me almost instantly.


	5. Not an Update but explains the times

NOT AN UPDATE

BUT IMPORTANT

This is about the time settings and horcurxes.

Okay this is set after the war in the books happened, the horcurxes are gone but Dumbledore was alive, there was only a small fight between harry and voldy which happened in the books, however in my fanfiction, Dumbledore's Army came and fought off voldy, killing a few of his deatheaters. Harry woke up as voldy was leaving and voldy said he would be back to kill harry. So there are no horcurxes and there was no massive war. The elder wand broke during the part when Dumbledore's Army came so voldy now uses a fallen deatheater's.

Hope that has cleared some things up ^^


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Draco's Pov

Once i wake i head into the common room, i cover my eyes when i see Luna and Harry under a blanket naked.

"Omg my eyes are burning off please put some clothes on" i throw another blanket at them.

"done i uncover my eyes to see a blushing Luna and yawning Harry.

"we should walk sleeping midget up and see if she has grown up yet" i snicker and head to her room. Luna grabs my ear and pulls me back.

"let me check her first remember last time?" i groan at the memory. She lets go and peaks in. Turning around she stares at us.

"DOBBY, Heyy dobby can we have an espresso please?" she asks Harry looks at me confused and i return the look.

"Luna, there isn't an espresso level..." he comments

"i know, Snape is going to die today so i just i better get her up quick." The boys are still confused when the house elf returns and passes her the drink. She enters the room and we here a groan and some talking. Then moving and a scream. Luna rushes out the room as we hear something smash against the door.

I look at her with a questioning face. She bites her bottom lip then turns back to the door.

"Hermione, we are coming in, Me Harry and Draco okay?" there is a faint grunt then she opens the door. I look over at the bed, two long legs pops out the bottom of the duvet and long smooth hair pokes out the top.

"'Mione?" i ask and make my way carefully to her side.

"I am going to kill Snape" she groans and turns onto her back then sits up.

"well at least you're not an old lady" i hint. She huffs at me and hugs her knees.

"No you have a point but still i was younger then you lot and now im older then you lot." She moans and pouts, _damn she looks sexy_.

"you're not _that _much older only a couple years." Harry adds trying to soften the fact she is now a 22 year old woman. We are interrupted by a knock on her doors she grabs her wand and opens it pointing it at the unsuspecting Professor.

"Miss Granger?" the potion's master asks her face bright red and hair starting to crackle at the ends from magic.

"YOU FUCKING ARSEHOLE, FIRST YOU MAKE ME A CHILD THEN YOU GIVE ME A TOO HIGH STRENGTH AGING POTION AND I END UP A 22 YEAR OLD WOMAN! YOU CALL YOURSELF A POTION'S MASTER? YOUR NO BETTER THEN NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM. I'M GOING TO HEX YOU INTO THE NEXT CENTURY!" she lifts her wand Harry grabs it, she turns to face Harry who flies backwards onto her bed. Turning back his robe catches fire and his hair turn purple, then his feet get stuck to the ground. She glares up at him his face showing a feeling i never thought he had. Terror. She lifts her hand and punches his nose, i hear a distinct crack and his feet become unstuck, causing him to tumble on the ground.

"Fuck that hurt" my jaw drops down at the language the Professor uses. Hermione growls low and dark black hair starts to sprout on her arms. I grab her forearm she turns to face me, her eyes have changed they now are cat slits whiskers have grown and her nose and face shape has started to change. i pull away when i see her face she snaps back to what was going on then runs to her bathroom. I look at the Professor who picks himself up and dusts his clothes down.

"I think Miss Granger has been keeping a secret" he explains. Harry looks at the bathroom door and stands up to walk over, but Luna takes his arm and shakes her head.

"You are right Professor she has kept a secret but not a very important one, she's really pissed so she sorta lost it and would have killed you if Draco hadn't of stepped in" we all look at herr still confused. The blonde takes a breathe.

"Hermione is a-"

"I'm an Animagus" Hermione explains she stands in the bathroom doorway with her head bowed. She seats herself onto the bed and pulls her feet up.

"that's nothing bad" i sit next to her and wrap and arm around her, she may be taller but she is now only the same height as me.

"it is when i can't control it when i am really pissed" she sniffles and waves her hand to make a box of tissues appear.

"Miss Granger, are you saying your Animagus form has more control over you than it is meant to?" Snape asks. She nods slightly and blows her nose. Luna passes her a glass of water, from where i don't know.

"well can i ask what you are?" he asks, she looks up and her eyes change to cat slits, fur grows over her arms and face which starts to pulls forwards her long locks shorten and darken to midnight black, her ears pull up to the top of her head and point up, her teeth grow and sharpen. Her hands and feet turn into paws and her nails grow into claws. She lets out a moan which turns into a hiss. Once down there sits a slender black panther, her eyes still have the same normal chocolate brown but they are slits instead of circles.

"Well that explains what happened before but why didn't you tell me?" Harry asks stroking her ears, she leans into his hand but hisses at him when he strokes down her back.

"Sorry, can you go back please i can't talk to you like this" he removes his hand, the cat closes it's eyes and tries to change back her hair grows long and her face starts to change but then it grows harder she growls and tries but i can tell it's not going to work.

"_Mia stop you are going to hurt yourself, talk like this"_

She look sup when i says this the features turn back to cat ones.

"Draco what did you do?" Snape asks.

"Telepathy" is all i give then turn back to 'Mione.

"_i can't turn back that's the only problem last time it took me a few days it was during the summer i found this out, i was having a nightmare and i woke up like it i tried to remember what i had read about it but i just couldn't do it, i think this is a defensive change at the moment, i haven't told Harry because i felt he would be angry"_

I hear the fear and pain in her voice.

"She didn't tell you, Potter, becauseshe thought that you would be angry, and she feels this is a curse, also she can't turn back." I explain.

"Miss Granger, i had this trouble when i was younger, when Mr Potter's father was being a wanker to me, i used to use my Animagus form to protect, gave him a pretty good scare until Black went and used his against me, but that's another story, so what you need to do is relax you are not under attack you are not being threatened and you are not pissed with anyone" Harry glares at Snape for calling his father a wanker.

I clear my throat.

"Professor you do know your hair is still purple?" i laugh as he turns to the mirror in her room, sighing he tries to change it back but fails turning it green instead. We all burst out laughing, i stop when i hear Hermione laugh, turning back i see she is 'normal' again.

"Good to see your human face 'Mione" i smile at her then nod at the Professor.

"You know Snape i think it looks better like that" she laughs.

"Can you please fix it?" he begs, wait did the dungeon bat just beg to a student? Ha brain remember this forever.

"No, i will once I'm back to my normal age" she huffs and gives him and very Slytherin smirk.

"'Mione remind me why you wasn't put into Slytherin?" Harry asks and gets a playfully punch on the arm from her. We dress and eat in the common room, whilst Snape goes to Pomfrey to fix his broken nose.

"I just realised i punched a Professor" she mumbles, i laugh at her and she glares at me.

"He laughed at me when you punched me, so it's only fair" i smile and drink some coffee.

Hermione's Pov

"Miss Granger, i see the rumours are true, i believed they were from the colour of Severus' hair" McGonagall enters the dorm. She smiles slightly but i can tell she hates being Headmistress.

"We need to start training, i will help you as you have wandless magic and Severus will help with your Animagus" she explains, i groan when she mentions my new punch bag. She ignores me and turns to the others.

"You will start on helping others also building up yourselves, we have to be ready. Meet on the quidditch field in thirty minutes, Miss Granger you will too, but i will train you on the other end of it." The Headmistress leaves and i go to my dorm to put on some more training helpful clothes. Grabbing a pair of flexi jeans i also put on a tank top, grabbing my converse and All Saints jumper along with my wand i head out to the field.

"Ahh Miss Granger, you have graced us with your presents" the Green haired Snape exclaims, i put my middle finger up to him and walk over to where McGonagall is waiting for me. The students around him whisper stuff and gasp about my actions i don't really care i may die soon so i need to be ready.

"Hermione, Severus is trying to keep a reputation up, and you're not helping with the green hair and swearing, also as you are 'older' then the rest you call us by our first names, so we shall start by having a small wandless duel" she takes a few steps back and bows slightly, i return it. She sends a stunner my way but i easily deflect it, i deflect all her spells and she raises an eyebrow at the fact i am not attacking.

"Hermione, you have to attack not just defend" she huffs and sends two stunners my way, i grunt with annoyance and deflect then send one back she tries to deflect but it burst through the shield and throws her back. I gasp and run over to her.

"Sorry i-" i get throw back by her. Catching my breathe i stand and send more her way. Missing her once her deflects the others, a growl grows in me but i hold it down, twenty minutes later, and i start to get bored. I send a body bind and stunner at her hitting home, before she rolls over and stops.

"Okay you don't need practice that way so maybe we should just work on the Animagus as i saw you almost lost control half way through." I smiles and help her up turning i see most the students watching me, i place a finger to my lips and make a shh sound as a sneak behind Sna-Severus. I look at his green hair thinking about what he would look like with a clown wing style hair and with that it appears, the students hold their tongues but a few burst out laughing he glares at them, not knowing what happened.

"Remember third year, when Longbottom imagined him in his grandmother's clothes..." Harry's voice whispers in my ear i giggle and make it so. The other student's burst out laughing when he sees his clothes, he turns to face me i put on an innocent face but can't help but laugh when he walks over in high heels.

"Remember _Hermione _i still have to teach you to control you Animagus so don't test my patience" he growls.

"Oh course not _Severus, _but remember if you muck it up i could end up hurting you with my pretty little claws." I growl back smirking i remove the old clothes putting him back in his normal attire. His hair turns back black.

"I got bored of green, and orange would seem a little extreme." I yawn and pretend to look at my nails.

"Well i see Minerva couldn't really pose a great challenge to you, so i guess i could try... unless you're scared?" he smirked down at me, i frown at him then walk to where i was before.

"Bring it on, you old dungeon bat" i smirk but that drops when he sends a cruico at me, i growl and dodge it using my killing curse shield the petty thing just absorbs it. He glares at me but doesn't stop he sends curse after curse, even now and then he sends an Unforgivable at me but i just use my shield and absorb it.

"SectumSempra" i shout and it just misses him. His eyes then see a slight amount of red. At one point i swear he tried to kill me but we keep duelling. I grow tired again from not hitting, and send a simple stunner at him, he deflects it but i send another straight after hitting him square in the chest, he flies backwards and the students gasp. Smirking i don't let my guard down and a good thing too as he sends a hurling hex at me i quickly deflect and create a smoke screen around him, he tries to find me but the smoke clings to him. I run at him after creating a silencing charm and jump him from behind grabbing his wand and pinning him down the muggle way, his face in the dirt arms behind his back and wand in my back pocket.

"So do i win?" i ask. Students start smirking at the Professor and some pass money to each other, harry walks over as i let him go and pats my back, i hear a click and turn quickly.

"Ventus!" i yell as Snape goes to hex me from behind, my spell sends a strong blast of wind that hits him and knocks him back down.

"Duel over" i shout at him, then accio a drink of water.

"Okay, Mia i won't ever piss you off again" Draco laughs and gives me a strong hug.

"Miss Gr- Hermione i do believe that it is time to practice with your Animagus, best when you are slightly tired, follow me over to the far side, we will need as lightly noise as possible, so this way" he walks over towards the far side, i look back and notice a few students still smiling at what just happened also passing money, they must have beat many looking rather happy only a few looking grumpy, i note that they are mostly Slytherins.

"Okay, now if you can go into Animagus form without me having to threaten you" he smirks. I roll my eyes and remember what it's like, running in the trees seeing further, wanting to hunt rabbits. Within seconds all that is really.

"Good now try and turn back" i do and on my third try it works.

"Very good, okay i will threaten you whilst in Animagus form and you have to turn back, as i think that is the main problem" i change back to the sleek panther. Then he lifts his wand, i ignore it thinking this would he easy but i sends a stunner my way i leap and dodge it, knocking him over momentarily i give myself enough time to change back wand in hand. breathing heavily, i smirk to myself i did it oh fuck yes!

"Well done, okay you can help out after a break. Do what you wish because i need to get a pepper up potion" he walks slowly away, limping slightly. _Shit i must have caught him with my claws or teeth; this will be very useful when the war comes. _

I walk over to Harry who is walking through a few students watching them practice the protego charm. He joins me at my side as watches Snape leave the field.

"I think i caught his leg, when practicing" i explain then take a gulp of water.

"He looks like first year again when we was limping from fluffy" Harry ponders then sends a hex at a student the duelling partner sees and shoots a protego over his friend but gets hit with the spell that was sent at him.

"Brave, remember to move quick and watch all around you" they get back to practicing with that advise.

"Harry i need to go for a run" i have a feeling inside me that i can't explain to him, i guess it must the Animagus.

"I'll join you" is to him then changed he understands and a few students back away from me as i head to school, running through the halls i end at the hospital wing. A few first years yelp when they see me but i transform back and smile at them. I notice Luna running around here.

"Luna aren't you meant to be outside training?" i ask she turns to me and shakes her head.

"Can't Harry banned me, in my condition, have you seen what you did to Snape his leg looks sore, what happened all i heard was you was training against him and you scratched his leg" she explains and leads me to a bed. I bit my bottom lip when i see Snape sat down whilst Pomfrey bandages his leg.

"Okay no more Animagus training" i announce then my head clicks. I turn to Luna.

"What condition?" i ask she smiles at me and pats her tummy.

"did you know with magic you can tell the day after you... well you know if you're pregnant" she smiles i grab her and hug her tight.

"OMG that's wonderful Luna, Harry and you are going to be great parents, i can see why you are not training just remember to keep you wand on you at all times." I let her go when i feel like i need to run again. Apologising to Severus i change again and run out the wing, leaving the school i head to Hagrid's Hut. Fang sits outside a growls at me when i come near. I hiss back at him then head for the Black Lake.

I reach the edge of the lake where Hagrid told us that Buckbeak was going to be killed, i remember using the blasted Time-Turner to save him and Sirius, also for my lessons. I walk over to where Harry, Ron and me used to sit on a tree stump and talk, about nothing important just talk like friend do. Never would we have guessed that one would turn out a deatheater, another would be a father, and the other would fall in love with an enemy and be an Animagus. Life is a bitch. I lie down, still as my animal, on the tree stump and take a small nap.

Draco's Pov

Hermione had been gone ages, i find out she went to the hospital wing, also i find out about Luna's child and can't help think hopefully that will happen between Hermione and me.

"She said she went for a run, most likely in the forest or by Black Lake" Snape informs me and i head off to find her.

Hermione's Pov

"Hermione?" i lift my head and notice Draco walking up to me. I smile at him, but his face seems different.

"_Draco?" _i ask him, his face doesn't change.

"_Hermione, where are you? I'm looking around Hagrid's Hut for you" _he replies. I growl at him and bear my teeth.

"_By the Black Lake, on a tree stump looking at a fake you. Hurry i may need back help" _the fake Draco stops walking when he is within pouncing distance, crouching low to the ground i wait a little longer.

"Hermione, it's me Draco, are you okay?" the fake Draco asks, i notice his height is growing slightly. Polyjuice potion, and by the looks of things a weak one. I launch myself at him and push the imposter away before getting to my feet any running. Black shadows chase after me.

"_Draco! Get in the castle! They are attacking, i have... a dozen or so on my tail run!" _i yell hoping he isn't close.

" '_Mione, the Professors are waiting with me hurry i don't want them to hurt you" _i smile slightly at his worry, and dodge an oncoming stunner, then a body bind.

"_Fuck! They are shooting spells at me, i can't fire back but i'm faster i am going to apperate to Hagrid's Hut!" _i quickly change back still running and apperate to the outside of the giant's hut, running up the steps a curse flies past my head. I look up and as Draco send they are waiting, Snape fires a spell at the deatheater who shoot at me. I look at the trees and the roots explode out the ground, grasping around any limb of any deatheater.

"Hermione, you okay?" Harry asks as the deatheaters are tangled up, some struggling to get free, other's limp.

"Yeah, just peachy Harry, i just out ran a load of deatheaters and then murdered the lot" i finish as the last crunch is heard from the neck of one masked bastard. Draco wraps an arm over me and brushes the few cuts i have on my face.

"We best prepare, that is the first wave" Severus explains and we head in, familiar faces have appeared.

Tonks, Lupin, all the Weasleys and other Auroras join the students and us in the Great Hall.

"As some of you may know, there was a first wave that attacked, luckily they were all killed. We have to make sure everyone is ready; we have worked out that in less than two weeks the war will be upon us" A few students start whispering to each other but the Headmistress silencing them.

"Go get some rest, breakfast will be at 7 till 9:30 am and there will be groups training on the Quidditch field, if you work in the hospital wing you have a chance to do some training and vice versa, Goodnight" the Hall empty slowly and everyone heads to their dorms, Draco, Harry, Luna and i all head for the Heads dorm we allow Harry and Luna to have Draco's room and Draco and i share mine, moving some clothes and personal items around so they feel at peace.

Draco's Pov

I lie on my back on Hermione's red sheets, the shower turns off. Exactly 7 minutes and 24 seconds later Hermione walks out, wearing her red silky pjs, her hair falls down over her shoulders and down her back she smirks at me then gets into the bed on the other side. I wrap an arm around her waist and spoon her close to me, breathing in the honeysuckle and strawberry scents that she seems to emit.

"Are you smelling me?" she giggles as i blow on his ear lightly. I start kissing from her forehead down to her cheek then neck, i hit a sensitive spot where she squirms a little, elbowing him playfully.

"Oh, sensitive?" i smirk and kiss her more on the same spot then move upwards, i turn her so she is lying on her back and i work my way back to her lips. Her arms wrap around my neck and her long fingers grip my hair pulling me closer to her. I trail my hands down her body stopping at her hips. BANG BANG. We part and look at the door.

"Will you two shut up, we can't sleep with you two giggling and making disturbing noises, just because i am used to you two going out, doesn't mean i want to think of what you're doing!" Harry calls from the other side of the door, _trust Potter to ruin the moment. _

"Potter we aren't doing anything, i just kissed her on a sensitive part of her neck, anyways you and Luna where going at it like rabbits a couple nights ago, so you can't talk" i call back then roll off Hermione and spoon her again. With a huff the 'Chosen One' leaves and heads back over the squeaky floorboards. I turn back to my witch, and see she is fast asleep. Rolling my eyes i snuggle her and fall into bliss.

I wake up to an empty bed, i here the shower running and i rub my eyes. Noticing the voices outside the room, i get up and grab my robe.

"There's Mr Not-let-go-of-Hermione, we had to prise her from your grasp " Harry laughs, he takes a sip of a mug of coffee, whilst Luna eats a bacon sandwich.

"We called for breakfast because it's too early to go to the Hall" She explains and sips her tea.

"Okay well if that's the case i will go back to bed" i turn and am faced with a wet Hermione. Her body covered by a towel.

"No you won't we are going to the train, we are going to build ourselves up physically and magically, so turn around grab a bowl of porridge and eat it i will be out in ten" she flicks my nose and turns away back to he-our room.

"Damn she owned you" Harry laughs and passes a bowl to me, grabbing a few strawberries and finely sliced apple i scatter them on top and take a mug of hot chocolate.

"well since she owned Snape i am not crossing her on anything unless it is mega important." I spoon in the porridge and sip the drink.

Hermione's Pov

I put on my black sports underwear, accio similar clothes to yesterday. i smile at my reflection, my hair easily goes up into a high pony tail, leaving a few strands to fall down the sides of my faces. I head out to the main room and Draco kisses my cheek then goes to get ready.

"Okay, so once Mr has finally gotten ready we will head to the Quidditch field, i think we should have a duel with each other to find each other's weaknesses and try to remove them" i smile and take a plate, placing a muffin, toast, bacon and gyspy bread. (Gypsy bread is also known as eggy bread, sampling bread dipped in an egg and milk mixture then fried, once cooked salt or sugar are sprinkled on top, it is lush!)

"Damn 'Mione are you not telling us something?" Harry waggles his eyebrows at me, i kick his shin and he jumps up from the pain.

"No you dimwit, i need my energy and i don't like porridge so might as well eat this." I counter and stab my bacon.

"Sorry" he huffs then sits back down and tucks into his plate. Once i finish, i take a mug of coffee and bottle of water. Draco walks in dressed in some simple muggle training gear. He throws us each a pepper up potion and downing it in one i feel even more ready.

"OkLetsGo!" i rush and drag them out the dorm, i get board of dragging so i let them go as we walk down the halls. We reach the pitch in record time.

Standing in the middle we turn to face each other.

"Rock, Paper, Scissor, the first out plays the second person to fall out" i smile and place my fist forward. The others follow. Within three rounds i will face Draco. I take my stance and smirk at him.

"You know i really don't want to do this because i will hurt yo-" i send a stunner at him and he flies backwards. Grunting he sends a hex my way i crouch low to the ground and it misses. He sends another four my way each time i either block or dodge. I notice that he leans on one foot harder than the other. I send a tripping hex at the heavier foot sending him to the floor. I body bind and gag him and accio his wand.

"You lean on one foot quite visibly so i decided to trip it." I whisper to his ear then remove the bindings. He quickly stands and brushes himself down as i turn to walk over to Harry, i change to Animagus form, crouching low to the ground dodging a spell he shoots at me.

"Well you have excellent hearing which could be used as a weakness if they use lots of loud noises." He comments as i turn back. Nodding i turn to Harry who takes his position across from Draco. They raise their wands to each and start duelling. Me and Luna conjure up a blanket, she rolls her eyes at me but i force her telling her even if it is early she needs to look after herself.

"You do know, 'Mione, i am making you Godmother and you can't say no" i gasp and hug her tight.

"Thank you Luna, when are these two going to finish they are equally matched and Draco has sorted his foot work out, but i notice they both close their eyes when they block a spell" i say the last part slightly louder and they pick up on it within 8 more spells they both have sorted it.

"Ya know Hermione they are too focused on each other and nothing around them, what if another deatheater sends a hex their way when they are not looking?" Luna hints, i smirk and send a few stunners their way. They both get hit by the first one but dodge the rest fully aware of everything around them. Finally Draco sends a fog hex at Harry, like i did to Snape. Harry quickly sends a blast of wind out which knocks Draco over, he removes the fog hex and body binds him.

"Bollocks, twice in a row. Okay i don't think deatheaters are going to be this good" Draco huffs and i remove Harry's spell.

"Ah good to see you eager to train" Snape calls we turn to see him stood there, his robes aren't with him, only a simple black shirt and tailored trousers.

"Well we work up to early to go to the Hall, so why waste time sitting doing nothing when we can be practicing" Luna explains and sips some water. A waft of air brushes past us, i take a deep breath in and growl.

Draco's Pov

I look towards Hermione then to Snape then back to her.

"Why is she growling?" i ask, i wave my hand in front of her face trying to get her attention. I poke her then flick her cheek.

"Someone is bleeding" she growls then apperates away. Snape takes out his wand and whispers point me, it turns towards the school, we head off into it and turn into the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey stands over a body, i look at the blonde hair which is dark brown at the top. Hermione sits next to the person, obviously female and holds her hand. She looks up at me, her eyes full of sorrow. The Medi-witch turns and notices me then moves out the way. My heart clenches when i see my mother's bloody face.

"Mother!" i rush over to her side. Taking her hand in mine i give it a soft squeeze. She smiles slightly at me and raises the hand and strokes my cheek. I hold her hand that stokes me then look up at 'Mione. She just gazes at my mother and doesn't look up.

"Draco, listen my dear, i need you to beat the shit out of the Dark side" i raises my eyebrows slightly from my mother's language. Only once she has swore and that was when she dropped a vase on her foot.

"What happened?" i ask looking at the small amounts of blood that still are on her arms and cheek, also the bruises that are appearing. I look at Hermione again and she sighs. Getting up she walks out and leaves me.

"I wanted to come see you, but Lucius tried to stop me, he dragged me down the hall, and threw me against the wall. I managed to kick him hard and bind him, but he got out the binds and punched me, the force sent me flying backwards and i hit the mirror near the fire place, throwing a stunner at him i gave myself enough time to grab some floo powder and floo to here. That's when Poppy helped me out and then a pop later and i see another witch here she sits next to me and just watches me" a tear falls down her face and i wipe it away. I give her a hug, then kiss her forehead.

"He's dead, not right now but when the time comes i am going to kill him" i whisper. She smiles at me as the Medi-witch comes back, giving mum a dreamless sleep potion. I kiss her once more then let her sleep. I see the brown haired witch slumped on the floor outside the wing, she looks up when i exit.

"She's ok, my _father_ wouldn't allow her to see me so she fought back, thank you, for helping her she was stressed and from what she explained you calmed her just by holding her hand" i sit next to her and kiss her forehead.

"That's what i was trying to do, the others have gone to start training they didn't want to keep the students waiting" she stands and extends a hand to me. I take it and we apperate to the Quidditch field.

"Mr Malfoy, you are exussed for today" Snape smiles i shake my head.

"NO thank you i need to be here, to get stronger and to correct my footwork" he nods his head then turns to the rest of the years.

"50 laps around the field GO!" we all run off, i feel a brush against my leg and see my dear girlfriend in her Panther form, she speeds off ahead of everyone passing me a couple times.

"Granger, you can do twice as many if you stay in that form!" Snape calls after her, she huffs then changes back whilst running, still ahead of everyone.

Hermione's Pov

Once i have finished the laps, around 5 in front of everyone else, Snape starts me on my quick change from cat to human and back. Sending spells and hexes at me, i dodge, deflect and send ones back, i crouch low to the ground when he sends a nasty one right between my eyes, i look away from him for a second. He sends another i deflect and send the same one back, without notice McGonagall starts throwing hexes at me as well. I growl then quickly use the fog charm to give me a few seconds, the students finally stop their laps and sit to watch me duel with two Professors. I hear their feet on either side of me with a quick dodge their Hexes hit each other and both are sent flying back from my sides, i clear the fog and run over to McGonagall, healing her head i notice Severus start to sit up his hair standing on ends, and they are sizzling too. I help her up then lie on the grass.

"Tired?" Harry asks smirking down at me, he purses his lips and tries to spit on my head, i flick round and kick his leg sending him down.

"Not really, i really wanna go for another run." I answer back he sits up quickly and shakes his head at me.

"NO you're not, only if someone goes with you" i rolls my eyes then watch Snape teach a group to use stupefy. I smirk as he walks around them dodging flying students not bothering to stop them from hurting themselves. Luna joins me eating a bagel.

"You okay?" she asks and offers me a strawberry. I take it and conjure up a bowl of sugar.

"Yer, just worried, some of these people are going to die, many will be injured and all because some half-blood prick wants to rule to wizarding and muggle world." I huff and chomp the strawberry.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but it's their choice, most will be fine they are fighting, not for Harry, they are fighting to they can be free" i nod at her words.

"Since when did you get so smart?" i giggle and nom another strawberry. She shrugs as Snape walks over.

"You two gunna sit and eat Strawberries all day? Or are you going to train?" he asks tapping a foot, i smirk at him then throw one at him.

"Well Luna can't train much as Harry won't let her, and i am sorta bored and need to go for a run, but yet again Harry won't let me unless i go with someone, i swear he wants to bubble wrap us so we are safe" i giggle.

"Well then, Miss Lovegood i do believe Pomfrey will need your help." Luna eats the last of her strawberries then skips off in.

"Hermione, give Potter a few days we will have got over the whole business by then." He turns and walks off back to his group, who moan and groan as they are forced to do push-ups. I smirk to myself then go to apperate to the roof, a hand grabs me and i take both of us up their. Turning i see it's Draco.

"Shit! You could have gone somewhere less dangerous, if you feel you would defiantly die" he peers over the edge, i rolls my eyes and pull him to the seats i built in.

"is this where you go when you need peace?" he asks and squishes in next to me. I get up and seat myself on his lap wrapping my arms around him.

"Yes, it's my secret spot, but not anymore as you know about it" i huff but he cuts that short with a kiss. I pull back and rest my head on his shoulder.

"never the less it can be our spot now, but how did you get up here before, you weren't allowed to apperate" he asks.

"I rode a broom, duh" he widens his eyes when i say that.

"I only say i don't like riding because of Harry and Ron, i had to obvliate them when we had a race once and i won. They were furious so i removed that memory" i explain and snuggle closer to him. A crow lands in front of us. I sigh and get up then grab it.

"Hermione, why did you grab the crow?" Draco asks, i pass it to him and sit back down them take it off him.

"As this is Severus, and he is spying on us." I explain, Draco looks at the bird's eyes and makes an Ahh sound when he see's his godfathers eyes. The bird peaks my hands but i don't let go.

"You gunna leave? And not spy?" i ask but the stupid thing just shakes it's tiny head. I take Draco's hand then apperate back down putting the shiny feathered bird down, he turns back to himself.

"I don't like be man handled" Severus growls and stares down at me. I smirk up at him.

"Well good thing i'm a woman then isn't it" i turn on my heels and skip off, heading to where Harry is showing a group, Expelliarmus. He sets them off duelling as i reach him.

"You as worried for them as me?" he asks, i nod and hug his arm. We stand together for a few minutes before Draco comes up and wraps an arm around me waist. We spend the rest of morning duelling and teaching each other and the students. By lunch i sport only a cracked bone in my middle finger, from where i punched Snape again. It was his fault he was the one who tried to use the fog and muggle tactic against me, so i defended with a punch to his nose. Which everyone knows about as it is swollen and bruised as he sits next to McGonagall.

"Hermione, maybe you should just teach defensive spells instead of using them" Harry jokes, i rolls my eyes at him and tuck into my chicken and bacon pasta. Draco eats his mountain of food along with Harry, they go back to chatting whilst i talk to Luna.

"Is that true 'Mione?" i look up at Harry and Draco's slaps his own forehead.

"You wasn't meant to tell her i told you, Mia how have you put up with him for all these years?" he asks. I shrug then focus back to my green eyed friend.

"What?" i ask, eating another piece of chicken. He runs his hand threw his hair and Draco starts to disappear under the table.

"That you messed with our memories cose we were pissed cose you are really good at riding on a broom?" i drop my fork and give Draco the death glare, he quickly stands and runs out the hall, i turn my attention to Harry, he stares back at me.

"Yes, i hate myself for it but i had to and i shall not talk any more about this as i have to go to my boyfriend and tell him i'm not going to rip his genitals off" i stand and rush out the Hall after him.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione's Pov

I find him sat in the common room, reading a book. Creeping up behind him i jump over the sofa and land on him.

"Ahh! Damn it 'Mione, please don't kill me, he asked why you was holding a bird then about Snape then it just cam-" i cut him off with a passionate kiss, he gives what he gets and twists me so i have my back flat against the sofa. I run my hands down his chest and then run them under it over his defined muscles. He pulls his top over his head but stops and looks down at me.

"What?" i ask he smiles and kisses me.

"You do know Harry and Luna did this on this exact sofa as well" he whispers i snicker and kiss him. He pulls away and starts kissing my cheek then neck. I kiss his forehead and continue running my hand over his chest as he nips my collarbone.

"Uh um" we both look up and find Snape stood there. I glare at him then grab the pillow behind my head and throw it at him.

"You are needed to teach a group" he smirks i glare at him and Draco just blushes. We get up and he grabs his shirt.

"We will be right out Professor" Once he's gone Draco turns to me.

"Mia i think he is acting sort of like a father to you, wait here me out, he doesn't give you detention, also you have beaten the shit out of him and all he has done is wait let me think... nothing about it, 'Mione he feels like he is the only protective figure you have." Draco waits for my reaction.

"No- wait, you have a point it really started from when he found out about the summer, its- i dunno what to say" i rest my head in the crook of his neck. He kisses my head then lifts my chin.

"Come on let's go show the younger students how to take down a target" he laughs then i take his hand and apperate there.

"You know you don't need to apperate everywhere you know." I smirk at him then head over to the group lazing on the ground. Half a dozen dummy deatheaters appear around them, most jump and don't react but some have their wands in hand and have stunned them.

"okay all those who reacted come here all those who didn't stand where you are. Okay almost even split okay, apart from you two find a partner with someone in the opposite group. Good now join with another pair, wonderful." Alot of moving later and there a small groups of 4 stood together, apart from the two from the reacted group who stand with Draco.

"Now the ones who reacted need to improve the reaction times of those who didn't, do this anyway you find fit, GO!" i turn to the other two and Draco.

"As there was to many that reacted ,which is brilliant, you two will be duelling each other, rule No Unforgivables, apart from that i don't think there is any others" i turn to Draco who shakes he head.

"Okay GO!" one of the pair doesn't wait for his partener to be ready and throws a hex his way. The boy dodges and sends one back. Draco walks with me through the students, they use the dummies and each other to improve reaction times, i stop a few students flying off like Snape did for me, in the hospital wing.

"What are you going to do once this is all over?" he asks. Spotting a bloody nose i conjure a tissue and pass it to the student.

"Well, if i survive i wanted to get a job, possibly at the Ministry or here, but i don't know i think first thing first, survive." I deflect a rouge spell and continue my walk through them.

"What about you?"

"Well i was thinking about getting a job like you, i want to work here because it's the only really place that feels like home. I have another idea but i don't know yet" he mumbles something that i don't catch.

"Do you want to go check on your mother, if i'm right she should have woken up twenty minutes ago." He smiles and kisses my cheek then rushes in.

"Okay take a short break, whilst the ones who have been injured in some form or matter come over to me so i can clean you up." A small group walk over to me, some have nose bleeds or a tiny cut an di just send them away with a tissue, but one poor student has a broken hand where they were hit with a tripping hex and fell on their hand wrong.

"Hospital wing for you" i take their good hand and apperate in.

"My Lord, we have news" Lucius faces his Lord, the snake eyed man looks up and twirls his wand.

"Well?" he growls with inpatients.

"Severus had a couple of slip ups with a few potions and now the Granger girl has become older, she can do wandless magic and is also an Animagus, My _son _is smitten with the Mudblood, and Severus has taken to her. Also Potter and Lovegood are expecting a child." Voldemort grows angrier and angrier, he grips his wand tightly, so tightly in fact that his knuckles become whiter than they already are.

"So your telling me, that from an accident they now have a power mudblood witch who can most likely kill us all?" he asks, the blonde wizard nods and opens his mouth again.

"Also they are training the whole school to be ready, another point i know my wife went there and is in the hospital wing, Bellatrix had the idea to attack early, they wouldn't be ready or we kidnap the two witches." Pondering this the Dark Lord comes to a conclusion.

Draco's Pov

"How are you feeling?" i ask her, she sips the pumpkin juice and places it on the tray again.

"Fine, don't know what i am going to do once i am able to leave." She mumbles i smile at her.

"You will stay here with us, we can always have the common room moved around" i explain her eyes light up and a second later we hear a pop. Hermione stands nearby with a student.

"Poppy, Mike has a broken hand, can you help me please" she asks, smiling to me she helps the fourth year onto the side of the bed, and Pomfrey helps her fix his hand up.

"Who's that?" Mother asks, i turn to her and smile.

"That's Hermione Granger, My girlfriend" i say proudly. Mother takes another look at her.

"She's a bit old for you, don't you think?" she asks i laugh at her, but of course mother doesn't understand why.

"She's my year, but a few mix ups with potions and she ended up aging a little too much, tip don't piss her off, you haven't seen what she did to Snape" i laugh, 'Mione turns to smile at me then helps the student up and goes to Apperate.

"'Mione come right back, want to talk" she looks at me a little confused but pops away then back.

"Back" she smiles and sits down next to me. Mother holds out her hand.

"Narcissa Malfoy, pleasure to meet you when i am not in a terrible state." Hermione takes her hand and shakes it softly.

"You didn't look that bad, but i could smell the blood, it smelled like Draco but it wasn't so i thought it might have been a relative" she explains, mother smiles but i can tell the question is on her lips.

"Hermione, is an Animagus, a Panther to be precise" i explain, mother takes her pumpkin juice again and sips it.

"Draco i gotta go back to the training, can't leave them alone, and Snape is a bit too harsh on them." She smiles then pops away.

"She's seems sweet, i feel sorry for her about Lucius and Bella, blood purity is too old fashioned, she is more powerful than Voldemort and Dumbledore combined. The magic practically flows off her." I smiles and we continue talking about the upcoming battle.

Hermione's Pov

"Hermione, where have you been?" Harry asks his face flushed.

"well, mike broke his hand so i took him to Pomfrey and then Draco wanted to talk with me so i popped back here then went back there to talk with him and his mother, she is really nice but i have a bad feeling"

"You are just worried and stressed don't worry about it." He offers me a bottle of water. I take it and sip it.

"You spiked this with calm draught didn't you" i moan as it takes effect. It may calm me but the feeling still is there. He smiles and starts on another round of laps. I yawn and stretch my hands high in the air.

"Tired?" i jump at the sound of Snape's voice.

"Yer, i guess, going for a run around the grounds" i finish before he can stop me. I change and run off the field.

Back to Hogwarts i run through the corridors. I head for Hagrid's Hut but stop near the stones, where i punched Draco in third year. I sit on the cool grass and look out over the beautiful scene. I see Hagrid and Fang moving pumpkins around._ Maybe we should have the Ball before Moldy Voldy gets her. Yer i will ask McGonagall when i go back. _I look at my paws and extend my claws, for the first time i actually look at myself, well all that i can see, my fur is thick and shiny, not shiny as in Snape's hair shiny but glossy. My tail is long and sleek, i stand up and stretch before sitting back down.

I listen to the world around me, i hear Fang's breathing and the hare's footsteps. Along with a crow's wings flapping. I look up and there he is. I ignore the Professor and lie down. He lands next to me and turns back.

"You okay? you don't look it" he smiles at me, i just watch the scene ignoring him. I think about all the things that have happened, the last thing i think about is the conversation i had with Draco.

"Draco's right you know, since i found out about your ribs and how they broke, i was kinder and tried not to make it harder for you, then Albus died and i knew you lost another person who is important to you, i don't know why but i feel like i need to help you. Not only that but you have given me something to do with my life, other than punish students and teach them potions that they don't remember." He stares at the distance as i turn back.

"I remember the first potions lesson, when you bollocked Harry and wouldn't let me answer the question." I answer, i don't look at him i just look at the Black Lake, and the merpeople swimming. He must see them because he gulps when they start fighting.

"Are you going back to them, once this is all over?" he asks, i bite my lip and sigh. Looking at him i see he is watching me.

"I don't know, i guess i would have to but, i don't think they will believe it's me if i look like this, but i am used to it" i turn and watch as one merperson kills the other. I grimace as it sinks into the murky waters or the Lake. I check the time on my wizarding watch that Fred gave me, 4pm.

"Better head back" i go to change and run in, i look back to see the crow fly above me inside. He heads off to the Hospital wing, most likely to talk to Narcissa, whilst i head off to talk to McGonagall.

"Do you think it's a good idea? Also i think it would be best to send the first and second years home" i ask the Headmistress, she watches the fourth years run around the pitch.

"Perfect idea, you Malfoy, Potter and Lovegood are in charge on decorations, also get the prefects involved." I smiles widely and thank her before she dismisses everyone and i grab the prefects and others.

We all sit in the head's common room, a plan of the Great Hall laid out on the table.

"So, black feathers and candles as centre pieces but not on the same table. The food and drinks shall be here, and you, you and you are in charge of asking the house elves what to cook, the sky as we discussed is midnight blue and it will be a masked ball. Date?" i explain and point to the section on the drawing.

"How about next week? We can easily do all this by then and i think we can ask to go to Hogsmeade before then" an Ravenclaw prefect places forward.

"Okay so al those in favour for this raise your hands" everyone raises their hand including me, then it begins. McGonagall tells the rest of the school and the first and second years depart the next day. Prefects enter Hogsmeade in their groups each finding the decorations and entertainment. Three days before the ball and all the girls are in Hogsmeade getting dresses. Luna drags me into every dress shop and finally we reach the last one.

"A pair of beautiful young ladies searching for dresses" the shop owner walks over to us, he walks around each of us looking at our figures and hair colour every part he can see.

"You. Come here let's see, medium height, long blonde hair, beautiful eyes, ah one second" he drags Luna towards the changing rooms then throws in a dress. A few minutes later she walks out. The dark blue dress, falls to the floor, it cuts a V on her chest showing just enough cleavage, the silky material hugs her curves and the back is open. She spins and the owner gasps.

"Oh my Dear it's you, it is perfect for you" he passes her a matching pair of heels and mask. She pays then he turns to me.

"Okay beautiful hair, wow your eyes, defiantly need to bring out them, hmm... good height, i'm thinking green " my eyes widen.

"Um what about red, green isn't my favourite" i suggest he glares at me and rolls his eyes.

"i have a perfect dress in green, but i will change the colour and we will see which looks better." He rushes to the back off to the back of the shop, but pops back out and throws me in the changing rooms. A few moments later a green dress is forced into my arms, i quickly change and step out.

It is floor length like Luna's and is emerald green. There is a slit from the base to my high thigh, and if you look at the material in a certain way you can see a silver pattern over it. The back is bare but has a silver ribbon over the shoulder blades and a small jewel hangs from it. I get passed a pair of emerald heels that have the same silver look. He passes me a silver mask which has a small green jewels, similar to the one on my back, around it. I gasp at my reflection, the Gryffindor has gone and my Slytherin has come to show.

"Okay you win, no red i love it!" i buy the dress and me and Luna head out to get lunch.

"We better head back, still got to check on the other preparations." I grab Luna and we catch the last carriage back to Hogwarts. Once back we head to the head's common room, i instantly notice an extra door.

"There you two are, McGonagall has given mother her own room, in one of the other head's common rooms. Did you know they move the head's around each year? Very sneaky" i roll my eyes at Draco and head to my room to hide my dress.

"Can i see?" i jump when he appears behind me. I push him back and glare at him.

"No it's a surprise you and Harry are going to have to guess who we are in the crowd as it's a Masked Ball" i hint to him. He smirks at me and tries to peek into the bag. I blindfold and body bind him then hide it in my secret draw, then release him.

"Meany" he kisses my cheek and we head off to the last meeting before the ball.

"So band group, who have we got?" i ask the two Hufflepuffs and Gryffindor.

"Well We found three bands, each said they will do half an album worth of songs. We have Harsh Hexes, Weird Sisters, who played for the Yull Ball and Pink." I look up at the last one.

"Pink? But i thought she was a muggle?" i ask the Hufflepuff looks at me and smiles.

"She's a squib, really nice person, and she would love to come to the ball" i grin wildly.

"Well she is defiantly coming and if anyone says otherwise i will hex them" i laugh but have a hint of seriousness. We sit in an empty classroom where all the decorations are placed, black candle holders with white as snow candles are ready and the black and white feather centre pieces are made. There are shrunken round tables and five jars of charmed fire flies are placed on the side.

"Okay so everything is ready, we will see you in 2 days in the morning, as we will need time to put it all up and then get ourselves ready, Goodnight" once everyone has left, Harry, Luna, Draco and i all head back to our dorm.

"So you two excited about mini potter?" Draco asks, they smiles to each other and we start having a massive conversation about baby names and where they are going to go.

"We can live at my house, father won't mind" Luna adds, Harry kisses her head. Within minutes of entering the common room we all retire and fall into the blackness of our dreams.

_Running, just running. My claws rip into the ground with every stride. The air is crisp, shouts can be heard behind me and i run faster. I turn to see the chasers but there is nothing. Facing back forwards i hit a wall. No not a wall, Greyback. _

"_Ahh a pretty putty cat, just what i was looking for" he goes to grab me but i bite his arm and run in the other direction. He smiles then chases after me, throwing hexes and curses at me. The shouts are ahead of me now, i run towards them. Maybe use them against each other. They come into view i stop when i see them, all bloody and beaten, one body lifeless on the floor the other pinned under a deatheater, screaming. _

"_Good you could join us, too late for him, but her you can save" i growl at the bastard man, who stands near the body. Greyback walks up behind me, i back away from them all, growling._

"_Come with us, or she dies too" the man hints. I can barely think with the screams ripping through the air. Greyback walks over to her and leans over teeth showing. I nod my head slowly and lie down. _

"_Stay in that form, easier for us" i get bond, and throw near the body. The woman is picked up, by her hair. Greyback takes her and wraps his hands around her neck. I try to fight off the ropes but they only increase in tightness. With a blood curdling snap he breaks her neck. I howl, as he drops her body to the ground._

I wake with a shout, knocking Draco off the bed. Light pours through the large window.

"Ahh fuck that hurts" i looks over the edge of the bed at him, rubbing his back and head, he looks at me and pouts.

"that hurt you know" he stands and sits on the bed. We get dressed and head out for another day or training.

_2 days of training later_

_I have had the same dream as before but they end differently, one the woman gets bitten by the monster, and the second i get bitten by him after she is killed. They let me go on the second one, but on the first like before they take me with them._

"Okay people, lets get these decorations up!" food is being brought in by house elves and prefects. We enlarge the tables and chairs, placing them, on the sides. McGonagall helps change the colour, to a beautiful midnight blue. I smile and make a few shooting stars fly over every now and then.

"Hermione! We have to get ready we only have 5 hours!" Luna comes running over and drags me out the Hall, but not before i plant a kiss on Draco's cheek. She throws me into the bathroom and runs a bath before leaving me to wash. Once i have scrubbed every inch of myself, i grab a plush red towel, and enter my room, Luna sits on my bed in here towel, she has dried her hair and has her dress, shoes and mask out ready.

"The boys are going to get ready in the other room, but they still have hours till they start" she sits me in a chair, and dries my hair with a simple flick of her wand. she passes me a tub of cream, i open it and i am hit with a mixture of exotic scents, with a smile i rub it over my arms and legs. We talk about the Ball, she says that the boys will be in the Hall and have to find us.

"That will be easy" i laugh and take out my dress from it's hiding place.

"Let me guess, Draco tried to peek?" she giggles and brushes her teeth in my bathroom. I pull out the dress, shoes and mask.

"I'm nervous" i mutter, Luna smiles and finishes brushing her teeth.

"Don't be once i'm done with you, you won't be able to feel nervous. Now go brush your nashers before i do it for you" i smile at her then brush my teeth. I allow Luna to put layers of creams and balms on my face and neck. She places some on her but not as much as me.

"i want you to look amazing, i want you to bring the house down, let's see-" she starts with my make-up, once down i slip into my dress, and shoes. As i do that she adds make-up and dresses herself, i help put her mask on her and she does mine.

"Hermione, can you do my hair, here i have my Ravenclaw pin to hold it" she passes me a beautiful hair clasp, i use a simple spell to give it soft curls and pull up some of it into a soft braid, clasping it in place. Once down she sits on my bed as i open a draw. Taking out a box she rushes over and giggles.

"You didn't buy one did you? " i open it and she gasps. The silver snake lifts its head and slides up my arm, when it reaches the base of my neck it wraps itself around my hair pulling it up gently. Letting a few pieces down either side of my face.

"The one thing i was going to use tonight no matter what colour my dress. I was going to get a Gryffindor lion one but this snake looked to good not to get" i look at the wizard clock. Wow this all took five hours, when i was getting ready for the Yull Ball it only took three.

"Let's go, can't wait to see the boy's faces" we head out the room, i make luna grab her wand and even though i don't really need it i take mine, placing it down my front.

Draco's Pov

Harry and i stand by the punch bowl, couples are dancing to the Weird Sister's.

"When do you think they will get here, unless they are already" Harry asks, looking at the people before us.

"They aren't here yet, we wouldn't be stood here if they were and nor would the other guys" i note the large amount of guys just sat or stood around one table, next to the door. Two heads peek around the door, then back out. I narrow my eyes the nudge Harry.

"Look, the girls are going to come in, in 3.2.1" and on cue, two girls stand in the doorway. I can tell it's Luna by the fact her mask barely covers her features, they stand out a mile. But the other i have a hard time believing it's Hermione. She wears a beautiful emerald green dress, her hair glistens from the candle light. They look around the room and spot us. They walk over in such grace the group of lads look up and many couples start whispering.

"Wow" we say in unison as they stop in front of us. Hermione's features are mostly covered, but her eyes give her away. I notice the hair clasp in her hair and smirk inwardly. She smiles at me. I go to ask her to dance but some dark haired boy asks her she goes to refuse but i shrug and allow her. She gives me a worried glance and allows herself to be dragged onto the dance floor. I watch the pair, as the band plays another song he tries to draw her closer to him. i growl low and Luna notices. Walking over she takes Hermione back i smile to her and she smiles back.

"Thanks Luna, i don't like that guy he smelled like... like... dead flesh" she scrunches her nose up, i kisses her forehead and pass a drink of punch. Once the weird sisters leave the school orchestra starts playing, our pairs take the dance floor. Bringing my witch close to me. A few people try to dance with her but i give them a death glare whilst she growls, they soon enough get the picture.

"And now, Pink!" the Squib walks onto the stage she smiles and nods starting the music.

La la la la

Lalalala

Lalala

Lala

Lalala

Im like sir

Sure ill have another on it's early,

Three olives shake it up i like it dirty.

Tequila for my friend it makes her flirty. Trust me

Im the instigator on underwear

Showing up here and there

Oh oh (_oh no)_ im always on the mission from the get go

So what if it's only one o'clock in the afternoon it's never too soon

To send out all the invitations

to the last night of your life!

Hermione sings along to the music jumping to the beat. She smiles and laughs. Until someone drops a drink over her back, we turn to see no one.

"I'll be right back" she heads out to the girl's bathrooms. Lune joins her i seat myself next to Harry and wait for the girls. They come giggle back into the hall after too long.

"What took you so long?"

"Well, we thought someone was following us and so we took the long way, and then worked out it was only Peeves, he tried to get us to follow him down to the ROR but like we would fall for that, he sounded off but we dismissed it." Luna laughs and imitates the prankster. A Auburn haired wizard asks Hermione to dance, she looks at me and with a kiss she is off. I watch her from the edges then send Luna to fetch her. A witch takes Luna's hand, she tries to push her off, but she won't let go. 'Mione tries to get to her but the wizard holds her tightly. She looks into his eyes, sheer shock spreads acroos her face, before i can react Luna is knocked out the witch and wizard have Hermione, unconscious and about to apperate.

My wand slips from my sleeve to my hand i shoot stunning spells at the bastards. The students rush off the dancefloor many run for the door others to the sides. Snape and McGonagall appear behind them, not too close as they hold Luna and Hermione by their hair with wands to their temples.

"We are leaving with these two, or else" i growl at the wizard.

"Let her go Weasel" i growl my wand still raised at him.

"No i think i will keep her, she would be a nice gift to the Dark Lord, don't you think Pansy dear?" he smirks at his female companion who giggles.

"and this one, much too easy to catch them, wonder if it will be as easy to get out" she smirks, the Professor's creep closer but Weasley turns his head.

"Oh no you don't, did you know that Hermione has been beaten more than just over the summer? Yeah the one spell i learn't before her cose the 'chosen one' kept secrets." He smirks and pulls Hermione up harder. The snake band slithers onto his hand and then strikes biting into him hard. With a yelp he drops Hermione on the hard floor. The raven in Luna's hair attacks Pansy, clawing her face (parts that aren't covered by the mask) and hands, she too drops her captive.

"Ahh fuck, stupid creatures" i sends a stunner at Weasel-be but he dodges and throws the snake my way, i caught it and stuff it my pocket. Harry stuns Pansy, but Snape's stunner is sent as Harry's hit Pansy, she falls to the ground and the spell hits the green eyed boy.

"Fuck! Draco grab the girls" i rush over to Luna who is un guarded moving her away then go to grab Hermione, Ron duels with the two Professors, i pull her from behind him.

"Everte Statum!" McGonagall, hits Ron in the chest sending him flying against the far wall, he slumps to the ground, unmoving.

"HE may be a deatheater but i never want to use another curse, hex or negative spell on a student again, it feels aweful" she mutters and helps get Luna to the Hospital wing. I lift Hermione as she starts to wake.

"Fuck my head hurts" i smile down at her and her fowl language, she rubs her head and i sit her down on a chair. Snape ties and levitates Weasley and Parkinson, nearby whilst he wakes Harry.

"Sorry Potter, really didn't mean to hit you" he holds back the smirk and helps him up. Harry smiles and nods then follows after McGonagall. Snape sends the students who remained out and takes the two young deatheaters away. I help 'Mione stand and head out to get some pain relief potion.

Hermione's Pov

Shit, stupid De Ja Vu. I sit on the edge of Luna's bed she is talking about something but i tuned it out, Harry smiles and kisses her forehead. Draco snaps me out of my trance passing me a small bottle and my snake pin. I look at the bottle and shake my head as the snake makes its way to my ear and wraps itself around it, looking like an earring. Getting up a leaving the wing. Walking down the halls my feet start to hurt, i kick off my shoes leaving them on the hall floor. I remove the little jewellery i have on, except my snake.

A few students watch me curiously as i make my way down the halls bare footed and looking a bit ruffed up. I hear footsteps following me, but ignoring them i make my way towards the hill where i talked with Snape. I hike my dress up so i can start running, the person behind increases pace. Finally i reach the spot and sit down leaning against the large stone. _It's never going to end, never. _I whistle for an owl. I accio some parchment, ink and quill. I quickly write a letter to mum and dad, telling them to go away for a while, a small brown owl sits patently next to me, i smile and pass the message to it.

"Make sure it gets to them no matter how" the bird squawks lightly then takes flight. I send the ink and quill away and sit watching Fang play with his owner. I smile and pull petals off of some flowers that grow next to me. I sit there for hours, i use my Animagus eyes to see as the darkness grows. For around twenty minutes i feel someone watching me but put it off when i smell nought. I look back up at the only sanctuary i have now, it looks beautiful the windows glowing lightly. Every now and then a small shadow could be seen through them.

"'_Mione i have been trying to get a message to you, everyone is asleep, Snape said to let you think, that you would be okay. hope you are, as i felt you cut a connection then suddenly i felt it click back, hence why i am talking now. Luna is fine only a few bruises, i found your shoes and other items they are back with me in our room. "_

"_Draco, i am fine, just needed air. I will be back soon, i think. I am just going to go to the roof for a while" _

"_Okay if your not back in an hour i am going to get Snape to get you"_

"_Meany"_

I apperate to the roof and sit on the not-so-comfy seat. I start singing to myself, as the owl lands in front of me, carrying a piece of paper.

_Hermione,_

_We are leaving, not saying where or when but we are, you have enough money in your account to last long enough. You are not our daughter anymore. You have ruined our lives, since that bloody old fool you call a Headmaster came to our door. Why couldn't be normal? Why couldn't you not do magic? Why are you a filthy mudblooded freak? _

_From Mr Granger_

_Hermione, dear, _

_Your father has told me to give what he wrote, to that 'bloody vermin' as he put it. I thought i would write you a little note before i sent it. Darling i don't hate you but your father can be a bastard man sometimes so i do what he tells me. I have never been embarrassed or pissed that you are my daughter or that you a smart beautiful young witch. We will be going to Scotland then to Australia, one day when all this is over we will be a family again. Oh someone's at the door, i better get it. Whoever it is has annoyed your father as they are slamming against the door. Bye Honey_

_Mum xxx_

I smile at her note, at least i know my mother still loves me and loved me. _ She sounded worried at the end. _ Remember when she didn't get the door one time, dad flipped at her then blamed it on me. Scotland. I know that grandmother lives there, but i have never met her.

"Draco sent me to get you" i jump and drop my letter, it starts to head tot eh edge of the roof, i grab it before it falls and sit back down.

"Did you really have to scare the living day lights out of me, it hasn't even been an hour" i growl and turn to see Snape stood there. He shrugs and offers a hand up, i decline and apperate down. Seconds later he joins me.

"Letter really important?" nosy fucker.

"If you must know, yes it is a very important letter, one that proves once all this shit is over i have somewhere and someone to go to who cares about me" the last part barely comes out as a whisper as my eyes water and i start running. I run through the halls, not stopping when i am called after, the stress of all this finally leaving my system through tears. I run out the large doors, along the dark dust path, half way down i stop and collapse against a tree on the side of the path.

Draco's Pov

"Snape, where is she?" i ask the Professor when he comes rushing down the hall, his black cloak blowing behind him.

"She was on the roof as you said, she was reading a letter, i scared her she almost dropped it then got worked up and ran in here but i have looked everywhere and she is nowhere to be found." His voiced is rushed and his breathing is heavy.

"Okay, i will get Harry he has a way of finding her if she is still in Hogwarts" we run down the halls and to the head's room. I wake harry who opens the map and checks through it.

"There, oh no" he points to the map, we all run out after her and the names surrounding her.

Hermione's Pov

I rustle from behind me, stops the tears and sniffles. My nose blocked mostly with snot is useless, i shiver slightly in my dress, which now has dust and mud marks on it. I shake my head at my imagination, then start to walk back to the castle. I hear a faint whistling sound, i trip and fall to the ground in pain as an arrow plunges into my thigh. I grab it and try to pull it out, with no such luck, i notice a note attached to it. Gritting my teeth i remove the note, still with it stunk into my flesh.

_Mudblood,_

_You do know your parents are quite good company. Your mother is great fun to be with. If you want them come to the Black Lake in 2 hours. If you are wondering this written in her blood, she didn't give it up without a fight. Hopefully you won't be as foolish. _

_Can't wait to see you, also you better get the arrow out werewolf saliva on the tip and all. _

I hiss and try to remove the arrow again but it is sunk too deep. Limping up the path, i find it harder and harder, pain starts to spread i collapse again. _Stupid me, i'm a witch for goods sake. _i take a deep breath, relax try to relax. I apperate into the hospital wing.

Draco's Pov

"She's gone, she just disappeared" Harry states bluntly, as we see her name remove itself from the map, checking over she is in the hospital wing. we run off but Snape stops and slaps his head, grabbing us he apperates us outside the wing.

Hermione's Pov

"OH dear child what brings- oh god sit down" the Medi-witch rushes over to me.

"Werewolf saliva on the tip" i say hysterically, before i start to feel limp.

Draco's Pov

"Hermione!" i rush over to the girl on the floor. She is in hysterics, Pomfrey levitates her onto and bed and tries to pull the arrow out. I feel like my hand is about to be crushed into a thousand pieces as Hermione screams and grabs my hand.

"STOP! STOP!" she screams. Pomfrey lets go and fists her hair.

"We can't let it spread any further" she turns to Snape. His face is covered in fear, he runs to the potions cabinet Pomfrey has and starts find a tiny green bottle. Rushing back, he takes the arrow in his hand, he grinds his teeth together. He looks at me, and with a one swift pull the arrow, is yanked from her leg. She screeches and punches my arm. The potion's master pours half the liquid into her wound, then the rest he makes her drink.

"what's that?" Harry looks at the two pieces of parchment scrunched in her hand. he goes to take them but Hermione tightens her fist and growls at him.

"Hermione?" i ask her eyes are black, her hair has turned black as well. She let's go off my hand and returns to normal. She looks at me and bursts into tears. She wraps her arms around my neck and soaks my dress shirt. Harry rubs her back, whilst Snape and Pomfrey talk in hushed tones near the doors.

"I need to go, i need to go to the Lake. Now" she mumbles. I shake my head and hug her close.

"You are not going anywhere until i know everything, so we can plan" she scoffs. I raises an eyebrow at her then Harry.

"As i said once before, We plan, we get there and all hell breaks loss" he explains.

"Ahhh makes scents" she runs her hand over her thigh. She frowns and whispers something. The tiny cut heals and she relaxes a bit.

Hermione's Pov

Draco refuses to let me go, telling me to stay put. I only respond with a few growls and whining. _Running out of time. Okay i'm stupid im a witch. _

"Draco sorry, here take these. I promise i will be fine" he looks at me curiously as i pass him the letters then apperate onto the stump.

Draco's Pov

I read through the letters quickly. Harry takes them off me.

"She's gone to save someone who hates her, Fucking Gryffindor bravery, they are going to kill all of them, the whole Granger family" i fist my hair.

"I am going to stop her from killing herself, anyone else?" i ask as i head out the wing. Pomfrey grabs my collar and pulls me back.

"Oi!" i whine but she just glares at me.

"Your plans may go to pot but they aren't going to kill her think, about it. She is a VERY powerful witch, they will want to use that power and knowledge against us. She created a charm that works against the killing curse." Poppy explains. I sigh and rub my eyes.

"Well you have a point so what do you think we should do then? Leave her? Attack them? I know what she will try and do, and what she will do will get herself tortured or killed. So i think we should follow her and intervene if we can" i sound as hysterical as Hermione was. All three think about this, we get McGonagall and meet her by Hagrid's Hut.

Hermione's Pov

"Mudblood, you smell good" i spin to see Greyback, my natural instinct is to growl at him.

"See Severus gave you the potion in time, shame really it would have been nice to curse another" His teeth are covered in blood, i cringe when he grins wildly at me.

"Where are they?" i hiss, he smirks, making a tutting sound.

"Where would the fun be in just telling you, i should show you." He launches himself at me. Luckily i change quickly and leap over his head, running anywhere away from him.

De Ja Vu returns. My claws rip into the ground with every stride. The air is crisp, shouts can be heard behind me and i run faster. I turn to see the chasers but there is nothing. Facing back forwards i hit a wall. No not a wall, Greyback.

"Ahh a pretty putty cat, just what i was looking for" he goes to grab me but i bite his arm and run in the other direction. He smiles then chases after me, throwing hexes and curses at me. The shouts are ahead of me now, i run towards them. Maybe use them against each other. They come into view i stop when i see them, all bloody and beaten, one body lifeless on the floor the other pinned under a deatheater, screaming.

"Good you could join us, too late for him, but her you can save" i growl at the bastard man, who stands near the body. Greyback walks up behind me, i back away from them all, growling.

"Come with us, or she dies too" the man hints. I can barely think with the screams ripping through the air. Greyback walks over to her and leans over teeth showing. I nod my head slowly and carefully step back a few paces.

"Change form, we can't have you biting everyone now can we?" i growl and change back standing in front of them.

"Dirty mudblood, how dare you wear our colour, you taint it with your filth!" Bellatrix, makes herself present. I keep my guard up just in case. Greyback walks over to me. I tighten my jaw. He throws my mother at me. I catch her letting me guard down, he binds me with a simple spell and picks her back up.

"You look a lot like each other, shame really, if you weren't a Mudblood and this pretty thing wasn't a muggle i would have liked to get to know you, but alas" he picks me up by my hair throwing me forward, i spit out the dirt that makes it's way into my mouth.

"Ahh, is this really the Granger girl, look at her all grown up, guess the rumours are true about the aging, so tell me child are they true about your power?" the snake eyed man asks, i pale slightly and he catches it. Laughing he , nods at Greyback.

The werewolf walks over to my mother a smirk on his face, his wand raised.

"Ava-"

"Avada Protego Kedavra!" the shield covers my mother. Then they turn to me. _Fuck. _


End file.
